Titanic Rose's Mother Ruth's Story
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is my take on Ruth and her life before and after the sinking. Does she find Rose? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ruth Dewitt Bukater had been born just after the civil war to money and power in the hub of Philadelphia. She was raised by a host of nannies mostly.

She had met Robert Bukater when she was but sixteen and had married three days short of her eighteenth birthday. They lived a lavish lifestyle never going anywhere anything but first class The spent money as though it was water and had nothing to do with anyone who was of a lower class than they were.

She thought that the lives of anyone below here were worthless and that everyone owed her a living. But, on February 19, 1895 she gave birth to her daughter Rose. She gave Rose her middle name that had been Ruth's maiden name. Rose had everything that a young girl could want. She attended the most prestigious private schools of the area.

But just short of Rose's thirteenth birthday Robert Bukater died suddenly from a heart attack. He had all the appearances of a healthy man, but his heart stopped while he was at work.

Ruth's world fell in more than one way that day. She not only lost her husband leaving her a widow. When she met with the lawyers about the estate she was told that she had no money. When her husband had died he had made many bad investments and she had spent the money every cent of it.

This was the worst thing that could happen to a woman. She had no way to make money and she was now forty years old. She was too old to find a good man she thought. Then she thought of Rose. Yes, indeed Rose was could be their key to money. That is when she started to make plans to find her daughter a suitable husband.

Finding the proper suitor took cunning and a lot of investigation. It was then that she found Caledon Hockley. He was almost thirteen years Rose's senior, but he was rich and was due to inherit all of his father Nathan Hockley had. It was rumored to be millions and Ruth could taste it.

Ruth used her standing in the community to arrange that the two met. She pushed for them to get engaged and made an arrangement with his father. Nathan Hockley had been disturbed by the way his son was acting and was looking for a good wife for his son. Rose, who was from Philadelphia herself was a good woman. He thought that his son might settle down and become a man.

However, Nathan Hockley had done an investigation into the Bukater family and knew that they were in financial ruins. Ruth had inherited money and name from her family, but her husband had spent all of his money and hers. He knew that Rose would do whatever he or Cal asked of her, because she would have no point. He was pleased with the arrangement indeed.

Cal had met Rose at a formal gathering and had been impressed with the young lady right away. He knew how to get his way and soon was seeing her nearly everyday. To Ruth's delight he asked Rose for his hand in marriage. He then had booked passage back to America on the most luxurious of ships the Titanic.

Ruth worried day and night about money. It consumed her and just six months short of Rose's graduation she had pulled Rose from the school that she had attended her whole life.

Ruth told her friends that the reason a young girl went to school was to find a suitable husband and Rose had met Cal. She didn't need an education anymore. Rose was going to be a high member of society and she knew how to act and hostess. Ruth had been made sure that Rose had been raised right.

But things had not been going well for Ruth. Rose was rebellious and had no interest in Cal. It was all Ruth could do to get Rose even interested in the wedding or the invitations. She just brushed her mother off whenever she spoke of anything to do with the wedding.

Ruth begged Rose to be reasonable. She was broke and so wasn't Rose. With the marriage of Rose and Cal she and Rose could continue to live the type of lifestyle that they were used to. She reminded her daughter that they were broke and that they were on the verge of losing everything.

Rose listened but thought her mother was being selfish. 'Yes' she reasoned to herself. 'She was thinking of herself but she was also thinking of her daughter and her future grandchildren. Ruth thought that Cal was the answer to all her problems.

But then the biggest nightmare that Ruth could imagine happened. Rose met a boy, a young bum while on the Titanic. He was a third class passenger and looked as though he only owned one outfit. He did drawings for a living and had slept under a bridge the other day.

Ruth begged Rose to forget Jack and stay with Cal. She thought that she had been successful until that fateful night April 14, 1912. The Titanic hit an iceberg and Jack and Rose had walked into the suite where she was staying. They were holding hands and Ruth melted.

As she boarded the lifeboat Rose had refused to get in. Ruth begged her to get in and called her name until she was hoarse. When she was picked up with the other passengers Ruth had looked for days for her daughter. But, she was nowhere to be found. Her daughter's body was never found either. She and over one thousand people were never seen or heard from again.

Ruth got off the Carpathia in New York and headed back home broke and dejected. She never saw the lady from third class who disembarked to make a new life for herself.

Cal had nothing more to do with Ruth and she found herself alone, broke and friendless.


	2. Chapter 2

The worst was yet to come for Ruth in her world. She was no longer a high ranking member of high society, she was a common person with little money. Each and everyday something was taken from her. As she sold all of her worldly belongings she found herself living in a shell of a home.

Then the day came that she had to sell the home. The home had been built by her grandfather and had been built during a time of great wealth. Now, she was leaving the home with nothing more than a few hundred dollars and no longer the good name that she had once so cherished.

But Ruth had one more trick up her sleeve, she was going to find a way to get he money and her name back. She would do so at all costs.

Ruth went to Nathan Hockley There she asked him for help. But neither Nathan or Rose's fiancée Cal would have anything to do with her. Ruth left the Hockley estate in shame. As she got into her horse and buggy she headed to a somewhat lesser part of town. This was to be her new home.

This was the time for great loneliness for Ruth who had once been such a proud woman. She lived alone in a small house with the bare necessities of life. She had no phone and one electric light in her living room.

It had been nearly four years since the sinking of the great ship. Ruth had been alone and was once more almost completely out of money. If she had to sell the small home that she now resided in, she did not know what to do.

Each and everyday the thought of being penniless stole all of her precious time. Ruth had not lived she had existed. But, sometimes from out of the strangest places and out of the most peculiar circumstances, something occurs that will change your whole life.

Ruth had never known true love. Rose's husband had been chosen for her and she had little to say or do with the marriage. Her husband was not a kind or gentle man he was hard and money hungry. But, she had not cared at the time. He was a member of high society and she always had her Rose. But, now she had nothing.

Ruth had been outside tending to her flowers, when a man had car trouble. She had no phone, but she did give him a drink of water. His name was Bill Drew, and he was a local shopkeeper. He was out making some deliveries when he had broken down.

There was something about this lady Ruth that drew his attention to her right away. She had the air of someone who had a lot of money, but her home was poor, very poor. He was now approaching the ripe old age of forty-five and had become a widow just two years ago. He thought of becoming Ruth' suitor and asked if he could come by and se her again.

Ruth was surprised by his question. She had now been a widow for six years and she had not thought about getting remarried for anything but money. She knew this man did not have the kind of money that she wanted. He was a shopkeeper but she didn't know why she said "Yes."

Ruth could not resist going to Bill's store. It was not a large store, but it was clean and quite busy. Ruth, to her amazement found herself working with Bill and helping out at the store. He insisted on giving her some pay and she had no worry for food any longer.

With each passing day, they found themselves more and more of a couple. Ruth came home one night after being with Bill for the day and realized that she had fallen in love with the man. The poor hardworking soul who never had anything but a kind word to say about anyone.

Ruth thought with such sadness about her daughter and the life that they could have had. But, life had been good to her and she now had met someone new, someone that loved her for herself. Sometimes life takes twists and turns when you are not even paying attention.

That April Ruth and Bill got married. With the little money that they made from the sale of her home, they expanded the business. It had now been almost seven years since the Titanic had sunk and Ruth had lost her daughter Rose.

But, things can happen in a moment and most of the time when you least expect it. One of the things that had been added to the market that Bill and Ruth owned was that they now offered a weekly paper. Sometimes Ruth would read it, The magazines had articles about the actors and actresses and the news of their lives..

Ruth had a few minutes that morning to sip a cup of tea and take a few minutes to herself. She sat in her favorite chair and took out one of the magazines. She was going through the pages just flipping through them when she almost fell out of the chair.

There on the page was a picture of Rose. Oh she was going by the name Rose Dawson now, but there was no doubt about it, it was a picture of her Rose. She was now an actress and was going to be appearing in one of the movies that were going to be released that summer.

The tears fell down Ruth's cheek as she thought of her Rose. She missed her every single day. Bill knew what had happened on the Titanic she had told him the whole story.

Bill was over doing some inventory, when he saw Ruth's expression. He came over to her and asked her "What is wrong Ruth? "

All Ruth could do was show him the picture. "That is my Rose. She is alive." she cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill Drew knew the pain that his wife had gone through with the loss of her daughter. Ruth had been upfront with the way that she had tried to force her daughter to marry this man Caledon Hockley. The man was no good, but he had money and Ruth had been desperate. He knew what had happened when the ship had sank. He also knew that the weight of the guilt weighed on his wife's conscience like an anchor does to a ship.

He went over to Ruth and held her in his arms. She cried and cried and he just sat there and held her. Ruth felt the arms of Bill around her and she melted into them. She had never found love such as this. All she had ever done was look for money and standing. She had never thought that a love such as this would ever come to her.

She thought of her Rose and the words that she had said as she said good-bye to her as they lowered the lifeboats on that fateful night. Rose had said to her "Good-bye mother " and had then turned her back on her.

Ruth would never forget what she had said on that night either. How unbelievably selfish she had once been. She had said "Are the lifeboats separated by class?" Rose had grabbed her by the shoulders and said "Mother there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone aboard half the people on this ship are going to die."

Rose had gotten to her mother that night. Ruth had thought about all of the people, and mostly the men who had dined with her in first class. Men who would never be seen again. She had begged Ruth to get into the lifeboat but she had refused. Cal had told her that later she had found that man Jack Dawson and that the last time that he saw her, she had been with him going toward the bow of the ship.

Of course, Cal had survived. He had acted like a child who had been accidentally left on the ship was his and had boarded a lifeboat just shortly before the ship made the final plunge. He was now a shunned member of high society as was she. Ruth laughed to herself as she thought of the high and mighty Cal.

But then she thought of her Rose. Cal could see the picture also. Ruth knew that if Cal saw the picture, he would go looking for her. She was thinking quickly. She picked up her telephone and asked the operator to call Rose Dawson in LA. This was a very slow process and it was not until the next morning that Ruth got the call from the operator. There was no listing for a Rose Dawson in the city or the surrounding area.

Ruth was devastated. She had to go and find Rose. She had to tell her of her new life and make things whole. Ruth went to the back of the store and found Bill busy still doing inventory. She smiled as she watched her husband hard at work. Bill looked up and smiled at his wife. "Was there any luck reaching Rose?" he asked her.

She shook her head and was once again fighting back tears. "There is no phone listing in her name in the area. I have to go and find her Bill. I am afraid for her. If Cal sees the picture he might show up and then my Rose could be in danger."

Bill looked at his wife and knew that she was right. His son John was just twenty-two but he had worked since he was a child at the store and Bill would have to trust him with the store while they were gone. He took Ruth in his arms and said "Let me straighten out a few things and we can be on our way shortly."

Ruth jumped up and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. Thank you so much" she told him.

Cal Hockley had been sitting in the parlor reading when he had seen the picture of Rose. He couldn't believe his eyes. The woman's name was Rose Dawson. 'So, she is using the last name of that awful man Jack Dawson. Rose, my dear you are mine. You were promised to me and you will be mine once more. No one puts Caledon Hockley to shame without suffering the consequences' he thought to himself.

But there were a few things that Cal needed to take care of before he could take the trip out to California. He was going to try to buy her back, but if that didn't work he was going to need to make plans. He contacted his private bodyguard and told him that they would be leaving for California within the week.

But, Rose had other thoughts on her mind. When she opened the magazine that day and had seen the large photo of her, she knew that there was a chance that Cal might see it. He was the last person that she wanted to see. She had made a life for herself out there in California. She and her roommate Maria did everything that Rose and Jack had dreamed of.

They rode the roller coaster for almost five trips one day. She was learning to fly an airplane, and now she could ride a horse like a man. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she had not seen her mother. Her mother was a selfish woman, but when she had tried to find out about her mother she had found out that their home had been sold. She had been unable to find any other information out about her mother. It was as though she had dropped off the face of the Earth.

But Rose was busy doing a film that would possibly make her a star. The work was long and hard and she had no regrets. She missed her Jack and Fabrizio and the friends that she had once had, but she had made a good life here in California.

Ruth and Bill, had finally gotten the store taken care of and were heading to California. The trip was going to take ten days and all they could afford was a berth seat. They could not afford a private room, but Ruth didn't care she was going to go and find her Rose.

Cal Hockley had set everything up in his home and was on his way to California in his private railway car. He was going to find Rose and get her back at all costs.

As Rose went to work that day she had no idea what was happening and the danger that she would soon face.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was now acting at a very popular studio and had gotten her first role where she would be appearing throughout the film. She was not the star of the film but she was one of the leading ladies . It was her chance to make it big and she had studied hard for the part. The studio did have some security, but Rose had no idea who was headed her way.

Ruth and her husband Bill were on their way and not but a few days behind was Cal her x fiancée. As Ruth rode in the carriage and watched the towns go by she wondered what she should say to Rose. She loved and missed her very much. She had learned a long and hard lesson in love, and was now painfully aware that her own selfishness had caused her to lose the only thing that had mattered to her Rose.

Bill watched his wife as the train went down the tracks. She had been quiet and he knew that she had been preoccupied with the worry of her daughter. He had never had a problem with his children. He and his wife had raised their children and each one of them respected and honored him. He could not even imagine losing one of them.

But Cal was back on his private car making his own plans. Rose had once been his one and only love, and he was going out to California to make him be a part of her life once again. He was not a bad man. He was a gentleman and would give her a life that was worthy of a queen. But, she in turn would have to be obedient and a lady at all times.

He was going to the motion picture studio where they said she was filming a movie and meet her there. He would pull all of the charm that he could muster and win her back. The time for punishment would come once they were married. He would have to treat her like a queen to win her back and he knew it.

Cal had lost contact with Ruth once she had sold her home. He had heard that she was living in a small house in a working class neighborhood. He hoped that she had not seen the picture of Rose. He wanted to get to Rose before Ruth. Rose had been very close to her mother at one time and her mother might have some influence on her still. That would not work, he wanted to have Rose all to himself.

After the sinking of the Titanic Cal had tried to find Rose but her body along with many others had not been found. He had always suspected that she might have survived the sinking. He also wondered if that Jack Dawson , the worst influence on Rose that ever could be, had survived the sinking also. He would find out once he saw and met Rose, ' but she did use the last name Dawson' he thought to himself.

Cal had not thought out his plan very well. This was unusual for him, he was a planner, but finding Rose had turned him into someone who was a little sloppy. This was good news for everyone involved except for Cal.

Bill and Ruth were going to arrive before Cal if everything went right and as the villages turned into prairies Ruth relaxed for just a few moments that day. She thought of her Rose and how she was now a movie star. She thought of the little girl who had once been her life. She had indeed grown into a young lady. But she was an actress. That was not something to brag about. She would talk to her. But it was Rose's decision she knew that she was going to have to accept her daughter as she was or she would not see her again. Ruth wanted to make matters better with her daughter no matter what happened.

The ride to California was very long and tedious and the sleeping was just horrible, but they arrived in Las Angeles eight days later. As Ruth and Bill got off the train, they found a taxi that took them to a local hotel. The hotel was not fancy, but it was clean and very close to the studio where Rose was working. They went into the lobby and signed in. There were many pictures of actresses and actors who had stayed there and Ruth studied every single face. Her Rose was not among the pictures. They would go to the movie lot the next day.

The following morning Bill and Ruth headed down the road to the movie studio. It was small and they were met by a guard who was standing at the gate. Ruth did not know what to say when he asked her who were they there to see? She wanted to tell the man that Rose was her daughter, but she wasn't sure whether or not Rose would see her. 'Oh what to do' she thought.

But Bill spoke right up and said that he was a friend of Rose Dawson's mother and he would like to speak to her. The guard got on the telephone and called over to the studio. After what seemed forever to Ruth the guard said that she was in the second building on the right.

Rose could not believe what the guard had just told her. There was a man and woman at the gate and the man had said that he was a friend of her mothers'. 'Was the woman her mother?' That was when the mixed feelings started coming back to Rose. She loved her mother and always would, but she had been such a selfish arrogant person and she was sure that she would never change.

Rose stepped outside and saw the woman and man walking towards her. It was indeed her mother "Hello mother." she said.

Ruth nearly cried out when she saw Rose. She was so beautiful. Ruth reached over and gave her daughter a kiss. "Can we talk someplace?' Ruth asked her. "I would like you to meet my husband Bill Drew." she told her daughter.

Rose took one look at them and was quite puzzled. This was not a man of means. His clothes were all right but certainly not top class. He was her mother's husband? She smiled and said "How do you do Mr. Drew. I cannot meet with you right now. We are in the middle of a take, but when I get out of work I will stop and see you. Where are you staying?'

This was something good. Rose was willing to at least talk. We are staying at the Rodeo just down the street room number 502. We will be waiting to see and talk to you. I have loved and missed you for too long Rose." her mother told her with tears in her eyes.

As Rose went back into the studio she thought of how her mother appeared to have changed. She seemed to be much more friendly and her husband actually appeared to be a nice man. She would see them tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruth and Bill went back to the hotel to wait for Rose. The afternoon dragged for them and when five o'clock finally came around. Ruth thought in her head a thousand times what she was going to say. She missed her daughter more than anything and was determined to get her to forgive her.

Rose left the studio that evening, with many thoughts. She remembered her mother when she was younger. Her mother had always been good to her and until her father had died their life had been good. But her mother had become obsessed with finding someone with money and had tried to force her to marry Cal.

She thought of the Titanic and how she had escaped . She had lost the man that she had fallen in love with on the Titanic that night and had escaped to the third class when she had been rescued that day.

Once she had gotten off the ship, she had worked as a waitresses for a couple of months in New York. There she had managed to save enough money to take a train to California. She had arrived with just five dollars in her pocket. There in California she worked odd jobs until she had finally got a part in a movie.

She had been lucky and had met her roommate. They had shared the apartment together and were both doing better financially now. She had worked hard and learned to ride a horse with both legs on either side of the horse. She had ridden a roller coaster three times in a row and had tried her best to live each day as though it might be her last.

Now it was time for her to meet her mother. She wondered who the man was that she had married. He didn't have the appearance of a man who had money. Her mother was dressed in regular attire, but she looked healthy and happy. Rose would find out about them that evening.

As Rose approached the hotel and entered the lobby she looked around. Although the hotel was clean it was not a rich man's hotel. She had gone by the hotel many times and knew it to be a place where many up and coming actor and actresses had stayed. She went up to her mother's room and knocked on the door.

Ruth answered the door and greeted her daughter with a kiss and a hug. Thankfully Rose returned the hug and kiss. Rose then took a seat in one of the chairs and Bill and Ruth took a seat across from her.

Rose looked at the man Bill who was now her mother's husband. She wondered how the two of them had met. He seemed to be a nice man, but he did not appear to be a man of means. As a matter of fact they both appeared to be not poor, but certainly not people of money. Her mother actually looked happy and healthy. She couldn't remember when she had seen her mother looking so happy. Rose was glad to see the change that had taken and had high hopes that her mother had indeed changed.

Ruth smiled at her daughter and asked her if she would like a cup of tea. Rose took the tea and smiled. "Bill I was wondering what you do for a living. ?" she asked.

Bill smiled at Rose "I own a small general store. Your mother and I ran a general store in Philadelphia. " he told her with pride.

So she was right. He was just an average man. She could not picture her mother working at a small store. How different life was for the both of them since the sinking of the Titanic. She was impressed.

"How did you meet?" Rose asked her mother.

Ruth smiled at her daughter "He delivered some groceries to my house and slowly we fell in love. She took Bill's hand and they smiled at each other. Rose, we are not rich, but I am happier than I have been for as long as I remember. Bill is a wonderful man." she told her.

Rose hated to admit it, but she had a genuinely nice visit with her mother and her new husband. He was very nice indeed. Her mother now acted like any other mother and she made arrangements to see them again the next day.

But little did they know Cal was nearing California. Cal had been making plans all the way to the big state. He had found out where she worked and lived and was going to go to her work first. He shouldn't have any trouble getting in. He would go and meet her at work. He would use his charm and win her heart back. That ridiculous fling with Jack Dawson was a thing of her past and he would forgive her. That is he would forgive her to her face until they were married. He made the decision that Rose would be reminded of her indiscretions for the rest of her life.

The morning came early and as Cal got ready to step out of the train and put his feet down in the state in a few hours. He knew that Rose would be at work and so he made arrangements for him to stay at one of best hotels in the area. He found a taxi and headed out to the studio to find Rose.

As he approached the gate of the studio, he offered the guard a twenty dollar bill and he was allowed in. As he was taken to the studio where Rose worked and found the entered the studio. The director told him that Rose was in her dressing room. So Cal walked over to her door and knocked.

Rose was sitting at her dressing table going over her lines when she heard the knock on the door. She thought it was someone from the studio that was telling her it was time to go out on stage so she said "Come in."

She had her back to the door but could see the door from the mirror that she was facing. As she looked up thinking it was going to be someone from the studio she gasped to her horror there stood Cal.


	6. Chapter 6

In the years since the sinking of the Titanic Ruth had become even more independent. She turned quickly around and looked at Cal. It had only been a few years, but the years had not been kind to him. He looked as though he had aged ten years not four. He had gained a lot of weight and something about him looked even more sinister to her than she remembered.

She looked at him and asked him "Cal, what do you want?"

Cal looked at Rose. She was even prettier than he remembered. The years had been very kind to her and she was beautiful. She was not the young girl that he could easily maneuver, that he had once known. "I have come to California to win your heart back, my sweet." he told her as he shut the door behind him.

Rose had the uncontrollable urge to call out and have him kicked off of the set, but she was intrigued by what he had to say. Perhaps he had changed after all. She had found her mother to be a different person. "Cal, this is my home and my life now. We were never meant for each other. We were just a marriage of convenience. I am sorry that you made such a long trip but I am here and I am staying here." she told him.

Cal had not expected this to be easy, and so he smiled at her and said "Rose, we were both young and were in the middle of a disaster. I know that my actions were not those of a gentleman, but in the panic I over reacted. After all you would not get into a lifeboat, and then when I managed to get you into a lifeboat, you jumped back out. Jack was the one that was putting you in danger. You did not realize it at the time, but if he had been truly trying to take care of you, you would have gotten into the lifeboat that night.

This angered Rose. Jack had died that night in the freezing water. If it had not been for the selfishness of the rich men who had designed and built the Titanic, the disaster would have never happened. She had read the accounts that were publicized and she was well aware of what the millionaires who ran and owned the White Star Line had done to make it look like they were innocent.

Rose thought about hearing the screams of fifteen hundred people as they froze to death, while Bruce Ismay and many of the ship's officers sat dry and comfortable in half filled lifeboats. She remembered Captain Smith and how he bragged that they were lighting another boiler and that they were speeding up even as he looked at the ice warnings. Cal was a member of that elite group and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Cal, I am sorry, but there is no hope for you and me."

With that Cal came up to her and said "Rose, I am here to win back the heart of the only woman that I ever loved. You will see how I have changed and you will find that you love me still."

Rose looked at him and shook her head. "I have to go back to the studio and work. But I can tell you that it will be a waste of time for you to try to win me back. That night when the ship sank our lives were over."

Cal left and Rose went back to work. Cal was now going to win her back, no matter how long it took. He was not one to take a no. He would be there for her when she got out of work at five.

Sure enough, just as Rose had feared when she left the studio that night, Cal was waiting for her. She did not want to give him too much information. There was no way that she wanted him to know that her mother was there. He would try to influence her and the two of them could be very hard to escape from.

Rose looked at him and shook her head "I am sorry Cal I have plans for the evening."

Cal looked at her and thought to himself that he must not rush her. He wanted her to think that he had changed. So he smiled, and told her what about tomorrow night? May I take you out to dinner?"

Rose thought about what he said for a minute and agreed reluctantly to a dinner date.

As Rose made her way towards her mother's hotel room, she watched carefully making sure that Cal was not following her. She was not sure if she wanted to tell her mother and her husband about Cal or not. She wanted to make sure that her mother had truly changed before she trusted her with such information again.

Cal had his own private security once again as he had when he had been on the Titanic. His man there in California was good and he had been keeping an eye on Rose since three days before Cal had arrived. He had found out that her mother and her new husband had arrived and the name of the hotel where they were staying.

As Cal left the studio and headed towards his hotel he made some more plans for winning back Rose. She was indeed a successful woman now and would not be a push over as she had once been. She had money and standing and confidence. As he went into his hotel room he was met by the man who had been watching his Rose. The man was from California and Cal did not know him well, but he was supposed to be one of the best in the business.

Joseph Blake knocked on the door to Caledon Hockley's room and introduced himself to Cal as he opened the door. Cal looked at the man and asked him "Just what have you found out about Rose Dawson?"

Joseph took out his notes and told him "She was an unknown until just two years ago. She started with some bit parts but has worked her way up to some more major roles. She is considered to be up and coming. She lives with a roommate in a small apartment. Last night she went and met with a couple. I have since discovered that the woman is her mother and her husband is Bill Drew. They are staying at the Gloria Hotel just down the street. Rose spent the night with them last night and is with them right now."

Cal smiled to himself. So Ruth had remarried and was here to see Rose also. He thanked the man and told him to keep an eye on her. Cal then picked up the phone and started the long tedious process of making a phone call to Philadelphia. He wanted to know everything that he could about Ruth and Bill Drew.


	7. Chapter 7

As Cal at his hotel room waiting for the call to go through to Philadelphia he ordered a big dinner sent up. This was a night to celebrate. He had found Rose and soon he would know all about Ruth and her new husband.

Rose approached the hotel where her mother and new husband was staying. She was thinking about how much she could really trust them. Her mother had not been the type of mother that she could confide in. She had always been selfish and extremely snobbish and somehow Rose thought that perhaps she would want her to go back with Cal. She made the decision not to tell her mother or her stepfather anything about her meeting with Cal.

Rose came to the hotel and knocked at their door. She found her mother waiting for her and they went downstairs for a nice dinner together. The more that Rose got to know, the more she got to like him. He had a small store and had started from nothing. He had raised his children and his wife had passed away three years ago.

She couldn't believe that her mother had met a man such as that and had even considered seeing him. But, she had and was proud of the fact that she now worked alongside her husband at their little grocery store everyday.

Rose was happy for the both of them and thought that she saw something in her mother's eyes. She thought that she saw love. It was something that she would have never seen before. Her mother looked younger than she had when they had been on the Titanic. She was happy.

That night Cal finally got the call through to Philadelphia and he sent one of his men off to find out about Bill and Ruth Drew. The man on the other end promised him that they would have all the information that they needed in the next few days. Cal sat back and smiled. He would ruin this man who had made his way into Rose's life. No one was going to have Rose but him.

Rose talked to her mother and Bill in length about her journey to California. "When the ship sank and Jack died, I found myself alone and destitute. I had given my word of honor to Jack that I would live a good life and that I would make each day count. After a few weeks of working as a waitress, I was finally able to take a train out to the big state of California. she paused and then continued.

"When I arrived I had only a few dollars in my pockets. Unfortunately, I was not the only aspiring actress and finding a job was quite difficult. Once again I found myself waiting on tables at a hotel down the road. Every time I saw a new picture, I would apply for anything. I was able to take some acting lessons and finally landed my first role six months later. Up until that time all I was was a face in the crowd. In some pictures there were two hundred extras."

Ruth and Bill listened with interest to the story. Ruth could not believe that she had not been a part of her daughter's life for so long. She had become a beautiful young woman. She had always been independent, but she was no longer a child. She was glad that Rose and Cal had not married. Mow that she had found love she wanted the same for Rose.

The evening went well and when Rose left for her home she felt much better about herself. She was now going to have a relationship with her mother and she was going to send Cal away. He had no room in her new life. He had ruined any chance for them to ever be a couple again when he had tried to shoot her as the ship had gone down. He had told Jack and her that there was a lifeboat for them. But, he had lied he had saved himself but not that awful man Lovejoy. She wondered what had happened to him as all of the others who had perished that night. She still had nightmares almost every night about the sinking and had told no one that she was a Titanic survivor.

Three days later after many attempts to win Rose back Cal got the call from Philadelphia that he had been waiting for. The man explained how Ruth and Bill Drew owned a small store in the center of the city. The store did all right but they were not well off. Ruth and her husband lived on the second floor above the store and they both worked long hours.

Cal laughed to himself picturing Ruth working at a General store of all places. She certainly had lost any of her pride that she had once had. He was going to crush their lives. He told the man to find out if there were any loans out on the business. If there was he was going to buy out the bonds and call in the loans. It was a cruel practice, but after all he was a shrewd businessman.

Everyday Cal courted Rose and quite by accident had run into Bill and Ruth Drew. Cal had turned on all of his charms and had offered to take them to dinner. Ruth, was at her wits end as to whether or not she and Bill should go out with him. Rose spoke up, though, and said that she could not do dinner that night she had a long rehearsal. "I am sure that we can get together at a later time.

Of course, back in Philadelphia Cal's man was busy buying up any loans that Ruth and Bill had on the business. He would not do anything right away and neither Ruth or Bill would have any idea that anything was going on. The young man that had been left alone to run the business had been an easy push over and had told Cal's man all he needed to know so that they now Cal owned the business. All he had to do was to call in the loan. Cal could do that anytime he wanted. Cal smiled as he got the call telling him the news and sat back to relax.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth and Bill could not afford to stay much longer in California. They had met and gotten to know Rose once more. But, now Cal was here and Ruth was genuinely worried about his intentions.

But they must warn Bill Jr about Cal. He would have to be careful at the store. Ruth was sure that Cal would do something to harm either Bill or her or the two of them to gain control of their lives once more.

Bill Jr. had been to the bank that morning and was surprised to find out that his finances had been moved to another account. A corporation had bought out the loans on the business. His father now owned a loan to this company that was owned by none other than Calvin Hockley. The one thing that the man did not know was that Bill Jr was engaged to one of the tellers at the bank.

Cynthia Price had overheard a man as he bought out all the loans that her fiancée Bill Drew and his parents had taken out on the store. They were now in debt to the Hockley family. She knew that Ruth's mother/s daughter had at one time been engaged to Cal Hockley and she had told her fiancée the moment she had gotten home that evening.

'What to do? The last thing that he wanted was to owe money to that family. If he owed the money to the family, they could call in the loan at anytime.' Without thinking, he went to the bank. Bill Jr took the money that he was going to use to buy a home for him and Cindy and paid off all of the money.

Cindy was very sorry about this crisis. She had been saving for a year so that she and Drew could get married and start their life with a home and a little money in the bank. Drew would not touch any of her money no matter what she said. But he now had little or no money in the bank. He would not hear it when she told him that they still had the money that she had saved. He was a man and was embarrassed that his fiancée had put money into the bank even though it was for both of their futures.

That problem taken care of Bill went to the store and went to work. He wanted to have the store do very well while he was in charge. There was nothing more important than his family and business to his father. His mom and dad had built the business up from scratch and it was doing very well now. Without any loans out against the business, it was very solvent.

Bill had placed the call to his store and after almost seven hours, the call was ready. He reached his son thinking that he was going to warn him of problems that could be arising from Cal Hockley. But he had been too late Hockley had started the troubles and Bill Jr had handled it. The last thing that Ruth and Bill had wanted to happen was that his son would have to pay off one of his debts.

So Caledon Hockley had not changed. He was up to no good and Ruth knew that Rose was indeed in danger. Ruth was going to see her this evening and she was going to have to tell her what was going on.

Fortunately for Ruth and Bill communication was slow and they knew that they had a few days to go before he would know about the paying off of the loan. That would indeed buy them a little time. Bill and Ruth made up their minds, they were going to get rid of Cal one way or another.

Bill felt that his job was to protect his wife and stepdaughter with no thought to his safety. He went up to Cal and confronted him in his room. Cal had stood there and laughed at him. "You have no idea who you are up against."

Bill smiled at him and said "And neither do you. I have my own friends and some of them can play pretty mean. Just remember that. Go back to your little world of money and comfort. Let the real men of the world live their lives. You proved to the world your cowardice when you pretended to be the father of a child to escape from the Titanic. You are nothing but a coward and you will never be anything else."

Cal had thrown him out of the room, but Bill knew that he was going to have the last laugh. He was a member of the Italian community and with a call, he would take care of the man known as Caledon Hockley.

Rose got out of work and was once more met by Cal. He offered her a ride, which she thanked him but declined. She preferred to walk and tonight she was meeting her mother and Drew for dinner. She was hungry and as Cal walked next to her, she walked in silence. He tried to get her to open up but she was getting very sick of him not getting the message. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Cal had said good-bye to Rose at the entrance to the hotel where Ruth and her husband were staying and started down the street to his own automobile. As he went to climb into the car he heard a noise behind him. Cal turned around and found a group of four men surrounding him. They had caught him by surprise and he was not prepared for what had happened next.

The men grabbed him and took him behind one of the many buildings just outside of the studio. They beat him seriously. They blackened both his eyes and broke at least three of his fingers. They kicked him hard in both knees and in the groin. Cal was bleeding profusely and the last thing that he remembered was one of them hitting him over the head with a stick.

The men laughed as they ran from the scene and threw the stick to the ground. Cal managed to get up and drag himself out into the street. He was trying to get into his car when a passerby saw him and offered him a ride to the nearest doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Cal Hockley was in poor shape when someone finally found him and placed a call to the police. The police gave him a ride to the hospital where he was treated and admitted.

His fingers were bandaged and a cast for indeed all three were broken. He also had a broken jaw that was to be wired. He was going to be in the hospital for quite a while. The hospital was given Rose's number and they called her to let her know what had happened.

Rose headed over to the hospital to find Cal a real mess. He had been beaten severely and Rose wondered by who? She certainly had nothing to do with it and not too many people knew that he was here in California. Certainly not too many people knew that he was going to be out near the studio at that time of night. She worried about that.

Meanwhile Ruth and Bill had settled down for the night when they got the call from Rose. Ruth could not believe what had happened and it did occur to her that he had set up the beating. But, no that would make no sense. He was too brutally beaten for something that he set up. Someone was trying to teach Cal a lesson.

She looked over at her husband and asked him "Do you know anything about who would want to beat up Cal?"

Bill looked her in the face and said "We take care of our own in the old country."

That was all he said, but Ruth now knew what he had been up to a few hours ago when he had disappeared. Bill had arranged to teach Cal a lesson. For the first time she saw a side of Bill that surprised her. She wasn't sure wheter she was proud of her husband or horrified by what he had done. She turned over and went to sleep.

But it was time for Ruth and Bill Drew to go home. They had made amends with Rose and with telephone service now available to each other, they vowed to call at least once a month.

As Rut h and Bill got onto the train to go back to their home, Ruth felt as though she was getting into the lifeboat on the Titanic once more. The ride was long and hot, but the view was spectacular. As they approached their home town of Philadelphia Ruth breathed a sigh of relief.

The store was standing and Bill Jr had taken good care of it while they had been gone. Bill Jr was going to be married soon. Cindy was a wonderful girl and Ruth was very fond of her. Ruth wanted to go back to California to live. She knew that the business would be well cared for and she wanted to go back and stay near Rose now.

Bill knew what Ruth wanted and was resigned to the fact that at the ripe old age of forty-five he was about to pull up roots and move to California. He had liked it out there and there was certainly enough room for a lot of growth. The movie business was getting larger and larger everyday and there would be a lot of need for stores such as his.

The months seemed to drag by and Ruth missed Rose very much. Rose let them know how Cal was doing. He was recovering well from his injuries and was going to be ready to come home soon. To Ruth and Bill's dismay, Rose was taking him into her apartment so that she could take care of him.

What Bill had done had done the wrong thing. It had brought the two Rose and Cal back together and once again they were getting close. But moving out to California was going to require some planning. The sale of the store to Bill Jr was the first thing. They sold the store to him for the money that he had paid to the bank to pay off the loan.

But they needed to bring some supplies with them along with all their belongings that they were going to keep. As Ruth and Bill packed the large boxes to load onto the train Ruth looked around. This had been her home for the past three years and for the first time she had been truly happy. Bill and Cindy were getting married on Saturday and once they returned from their honeymoon, Ruth and Bill were going to head to California.

Bill Jr had told them that they didn't need to stay, but Ruth and Bill insisted that they stay and run the store until Bill JR and Cindy got back from their honeymoon. But the week went fast and now it was time for them to leave for California.

Back in California Rose had gotten Cal out from the hospital and had made him a bed in her room. He was still too weak to stay on his own and there was still a risk of infection. But finally his jaw was back to normal and he could talk and eat.

Cal watched Rose as she fussed around him. She made sure that he was comfortable and left a glass of water next to his bed. As she left the room he made a point of acting weaker than he was and as he smiled at her he was sneering inside. This was his in. He was going to win her back no matter what. He would just have to put up with California for a short time. Rose was coming to his side slowly but surely.

Rose hated to go to work and leave Cal alone, but he had insisted and quite frankly she needed the money. She had been through with her last picture for the past six weeks because of Cal. He had offered to pay her for his time at her house, but she had refused. She did not want to owe him anything. She knew that anytime you borrowed from the man you would be made to pay him back ten fold. But he had seemed so helpless, looking at her as she left for work.

The day was here for Ruth and Bill and as they boarded the train for the long trip, they both took a long look at Philadelphia. They both knew that they might never come back and if they did it was going to be a long time before they saw the city once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose was glad that her family had finally gotten together. She liked Bill and loved her mother very much. But, now they were moving out to California and she was not having any luck getting rid of Cal either. Oh she knew that he was injured and that he did require medical attention, but she had real hopes that he would soon leave. .

Little did anyone know , but Jack had survived the sinking. He had gained consciousness on the Carpathia, but had no memory. He did not know his name or where he was from. From the clothes that he was wearing when he was picked up he was listed as third class and that was all that he knew. He had been pulled in by a boat some fifty feet from where Rose had been found and no one had ever put the two pieces of information together.

Jack had taken the name of Mike Turner. It had sounded like a good American name and by his accent he knew that he was from the United States. As the years had gone by he had started to make a life for himself. He remembered drawing and had a faint memory of drawing a beautiful young woman sometime before the sinking. All he could remember was a dark blue color. That did not make any sense.

Jack had been sitting at a lunch counter when he had seen the magazine. The magazine was months old, but he still decided to thumb through it. As he looked through the pictures he came across a face. This was the face of the woman that he dreamed of drawing. Her name was Rose Dawson. Think as he could, though that name meant nothing to him.

It was on that day that Jack knew that he needed to go to California and meet the lady. He did not know how he knew it, but he never paid for train fare. He jumped a train just outside of New York City. The trip was going to take him at least a couple of weeks, but he had to get to know who this lady from his dreams was.

Ruth and Bill were just outside of Chicago when they decided to take a break for a day. The ride was unbearably hot and they were both exhausted from the ride. The next train that was headed out to California was eleven hours away. As Ruth got off the train she saw a young man jumping off one of the freight cars. She shook her head and took another look. The man looked just like Jack Dawson. 'That can't be him. He died on the Titanic' she thought to herself. But still he looked like a twin to the man.

She followed the man around the corner and found him standing next to the depot making a drawing. She confronted the man and as soon as she saw the drawing she knew that it was indeed Jack Dawson. She came over and said "Good afternoon Mr. Dawson. What brings you to this city?"

Jack looked up from his drawing and looked into the face of a lady in her forties. She was standing there in a position that seemed to indicate that she was posturing for a fight with him of some sort. He looked at her with a smile and said "I am sorry my name is Mike Turner. I don't believe that we have met before."

Ruth laughed and said "You can try to hide who you are from me, but I know you well. We met on the Titanic just a few short years ago when you tried to get my daughter Rose for yourself."

Bill had come around the corner and was listening intently to the conversation. 'So Ruth thought that this man was Jack Dawson? She had spoken of him often. When Ruth and Rose had been on board the Titanic a man named Jack Dawson had stolen the heart of Rose. Ruth had not approved of Jack Dawson at the time' But right now Ruth was showing a side of herself that he did not see often. She still did not think that this man was good enough for her daughter.

Jack had no memories of this woman and what she was saying made no sense. He knew that he had been on the Titanic, but had no memories of the trip. He had been pulled from the water so near death that he had lost all of his memories. This woman intrigued him. She claimed that she knew him when he had been onboard that ship.

He took a deep breath and Jack asked her "How could I have known you or your daughter? I was in third class and you , well I can tell by your airs and accent that you were a member of first class?"

Ruth could not believe that she was wasting her time talking to this man. He was still hitching rides on trains and doing drawings for a living. He was trying to act as though he had lost his memory, but she knew that he was faking. She said to him "Well, my husband Bill and I are headed out to the west coast and will not be seeing you again most probably."

Jack let off a laugh and said "Actually I am headed to California to Hollywood."

Ruth then took a deep breath. "What on Earth would someone like you be doing in California?"

Jack didn't know why he told her this, but he said "I am going there to find a woman."

Ruth sneered at him. She grit her teeth and said "Well, if you think that you are going to walk right into Rose's life again you are wrong. She is a movie star now and has no interest in the likes of you."

'Rose that was her daughter. That was the lady in one of his drawings. So this was her mother and she wanted him to have nothing to do with her daughter. This made him even more determined to find out about her and her daughter.' He then took a deep breath and said "Why do you call me Jack Dawson?"

Ruth looked at him and almost believed the story that this man had no memory and said "Because that is the name that you went by when you were on the Titanic with me and my daughter."

Jack now knew who he was but had no memory to fall back on. "Do you know where I was from?"

Ruth shook her head she had wanted nothing to do with this man and wait a minute yes "You said that you were from Chipawa Falls." she told him. "I just remembered that.'


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was having a very hard time with the information that he was receiving. He had no memory of the man that this woman spoke of. The picture that he had seen in the paper had stirred something in his memory, but this woman had not. He thought of the name Chippewa Falls and it did not ring a bell with him at all.

A man that introduced himself as Bill Drew came over. He was curious about this man who he was standing next to talking to. He had heard about the famous Jack Dawson and believed him when he said that he had no memory of the time on the Titanic. He had no memory of his life at all before he was saved in one of the lifeboats. He was headed out to California along with them and Bill could not help but wonder what was drawing him to the same place as where Rose was now located. He wondered if he too had seen that picture in the magazine.

Ruth was not in the mood to find her daughter with this man once again. She knew that Rose thought that she loved him, but he was nothing but a hobo and she had to stop him somehow from seeing Rose or at least postpone the meeting.

Ruth took a look at the young man and with the most tender of voices that she could muster she told him. "I was thinking of your family and the people in Chipawa Falls. They must be wondering where you are or what has happened to you. If I were you that is where I would go. Your family must be sick with worry."

Jack for some reason doubted the woman's sincerity, but she was right. His family must be missing him and perhaps they could help him find out who he really was. She was right he needed to go to his hometown before he headed to California. That afternoon Jack Dawson got onto the train that was headed towards Wisconsin and Ruth smiled knowing that she had bought her more time. She would talk to Rose and try to convince her that Jack was not the man for her once more.

Jack rode the rails for several days before reaching his final destination. As he got off the train in the town of Chippewa Falls he looked around. There was nothing there that reminded him of anything. But as he walked down the street some of the people seemed to be turning around and looking at him. It seemed to him that some of the people seemed to recognize him.

Jack thought that the best place to start would be at the sheriff's office. As he walked in the door he saw a young man about his age sitting at a desk. The man jumped up from his chair and smiled "Jack, Jack Dawson. It has been too long my friend. What has brought you back to our little tow?" he said with a smile and then offered Jack a chair.

'So what that lady had told him was right. His name was Jack Dawson and the man in front of him knew him.' Jack was not sure how to tell the man but he thought that he should tell him the truth. "I am sorry but I was in an accident a couple of years ago and have no memory of my past. A lady on a train told me that she knew me as Jack Dawson and that I used to live in Chippewa Falls. That is why I came here."

For a minute Donnie Parks thought that his old friend was joking, but then something about his expression told him that he was telling the truth. Donnie smiled at his old friend and said "You and I were best friends all the way through school. You lived here with your mom and dad until they died in a fire. One day you left town and no one has seen or heard from you since. You told me that you were going out to see the world." Donnie told him.

Jack was surprised to hear all of this. He had always been a sort of free soul and had not found a reason to settle down. "Is there a way when you get out of work that you could walk me around? I am hoping to get some of my memory back. Perhaps if I see something that jogs my memory I will start to remember things for myself." he told the man.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I get out of work at six you can meet me here. " Donnie told him.

Jack asked him "You said that my parents were killed in a fire? Is the house still there or is someone living there?"

"No one has ever rebuilt on the land. The house and barns are as they were when you left. Go down this street and in two miles you will see a barn and a pasture with a broken fence. You can still see the burned house from the road. That is your old home." Donnie told him.

Jack found himself nervous walking towards his old home. As he approached the house he saw that the barn was still in good standing and he now had a place to sleep. He walked around the yard and looked around the burned house. The house was nothing but a pile of wood now, but you could still see some of the old furniture and the layout of the home somewhat.

Jack spent the afternoon trying to remember anything, but nothing was coming. 'I have to calm down and relax, that is when my memories will return' At least that had been what the doctor had told him "You have had a big shock and your memory will probably come back but it will take time. Find things that are familiar to you and relax." the doctor had said.

At six Jack went to the sheriff's office and met with Donnie. The two of them went to the old schoolhouse where Jack met his old school teacher. You would have thought that someplace where you had spent ten years of your life at would be familiar but nothing jogged his memory. By the end of the evening Jack was getting discouraged.

Donnie gave him a ride to his home and Jack laid down in the old hay that still was left in the barn. As he fell asleep the dreams came. These were dreams of another time. He was Jack Dawson in the dreams and the lady was there once again. He got a name though, Rose the same as the lady in the magazine. Her name was Rose Dawson. 'Were they married?' he wondered.


	12. Chapter 12

To say that Rose was not happy with her new situation would have been an understatement. The last person that she had wanted to be taking care of was Cal. Oh, she felt sorry for him, but she had gotten him out of her life once and she had thought that it was going to be a permanent situation. Now, her mother and her new husband were coming out to California to live and Cal had made himself comfortable in her home.

Rose did not like to think bad of anyone, but when it came to Cal she was always suspicious of him. He was a selfish man who had been determined to make her his wife just a few years ago. He was no one to mess around with he was a very dangerous man and she knew it. Rose had found herself feeling sorry for him, but she had no feelings for him other than that.

As Rose sat at her dressing table, she thought of how young she was when she had met Cal. He had certainly been a charmer, but she had an uneasy feeling around him from the day they met. He always had that man Lovejoy with him. Lovejoy was a cold calculating man who would do whatever Cal wanted him to do without question. She wondered who Cal now had to do his dirty work.

She wondered about her mother. Her mother had gone back to their home deeply in debt, that she had been told many times by her. She wondered what had happened to their home and all of the things that were once throughout the home. The home had been beautiful and she had been raised in the lap of luxury. Rose had a personal maid ever since she could remember.

For the first time in a long time she thought about her father. He was an overbearing man who was always gone. She had thought that her father was at work, but had heard that he had another woman. He had been good to her though and always given her whatever she wanted. She remembered the fights between her mother and father.

The last time that she had seen her father she was on her way back to her private school. He had kissed her good-bye and she remembered watching him as he stood on the platform at the train station. She still missed him and wondered if her mother ever thought of him.

Meanwhile California got closer and closer and as the days went by Ruth was in a bind. She had promised Rose that there would never be any secrets between them, and now she had run into that awful man Jack Dawson. He did not have any of his memory, but that could change at any moment. If she did not tell Rose what she knew and Jack got his memory back, she knew that Rose might never forgive her. But, if she did tell Rose she might go and find Jack and end up marrying him.. The last thing that she wanted was for her grandchildren to be known by the name Dawson. He was nothing but a bum and had never shown any interest in being anything more than that.

Bill Drew had been busy going over the books and making plans for his new store that he planned on opening. Opening a new store would require a lot of work and patience. Sometimes it took as long as three years for a business to start making a profit. He had been through this with his other store with his first wife. He hoped that Ruth understood the work that laid ahead of them.

Jack Dawson had now been at Chippewa Falls for the last few days and had done some investigating of his own. The people of the town seemed to genuinely like him and had answered any and all questions that he had about his life prior to him leaving. He was told that while he was in town his parents home had caught fire. As he had come down the road he had seen the smoke coming from the home. His friend, who was now a police officer had run to the town and rung the fire bell. When the fire department had gotten there the house was already burned to the ground.

Even though the fire was extremely dangerous Jack had gone into the house and pulled his parents from the living room. But both had died before he had gotten to them. Jack had been devastated. He had left town shortly afterward and no one had heard from him since. That had been five years before. Jack tried his best to remember his parents even the fire but nothing came to him

As Jack worked everyday getting the farm back to working order, he was able to sell a little of the property to a neighbor. With that money he was able to purchase a workhorse and a riding horse. They were both good and healthy and would make his work much easier. He had seen the new gas powered tractors, but did not have the kind of money that they would require.

Everyday he planted and took care of the much neglected property. One day while he was in town to sell some of his goods, he stopped at the General Store in town. There while he was negotiating a purchase that he needed he saw a newspaper. As he looked at the paper he saw something that caught his interest. He asked Mr. Baker the owner of the store, if he could take a look at the paper.

As he sat down to read an article about the sinking of the Titanic Jack almost fell off of the chair he was sitting on. Molly was telling of the friends that she had met while she was on the great ship and how so many young people had died. As he had read on he had seen how she spoke of her friend Rose Dewitt Bukater and her young friend Jack Dawson. She spoke how he had eaten dinner at their table one night.

Jack had to call the lady. But telephone service was very difficult. He asked MR. Baker for permission to call to New York. He showed him the article and his name. This was very interesting. He had never placed a call so far away and said it was all right.

The operator told Jack that it could take most of the day to get the call through, and he told her he would wait. 'So he had known Rose and they had met on the Titanic. He wondered why she was using his last name though. He really thought that maybe they had married while they were on the ship.

The hours dragged as Jack sat waiting for the call. But finally the call came through and Jack picked up the phone. It was the operator who said "We have the Brown residence on the phone go ahead."

Jack said "Hello may I please speak to Molly Brown?"

Molly nearly fainted when she heard the voice on the other end of the line. She could swear that he sounded like Jack Dawson. The sound clarity was not that good but she thought that it might be him. "She said this is Molly."

"I was reading an article in the newspaper this morning about your experience on the Titanic. You mentioned a Jack Dawson and a girl named Rose. My name is Jack Dawson. Do you know me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Molly Brown was taken completely by surprise. She thought that the voice on the other end of the phone was Jack Dawson. But he was dead. She was sure of that. She cleared his throat and said "yes Jack I do remember you. Why do you ask" She was wondering why Jack acted as though he didn't remember him.

Jack was very excited. Here was a woman that said she remembered him on the Titanic. He decided that he would be up front with her and tell her the truth. "I was rescued by a lifeboat . That is what I was told. I remember nothing in my life before the day that I was rescued from the Titanic. "

"Jack, I only knew you for a short time. But I remember you as a fine young man. You ate dinner with me and some friends on the night before the ship struck the iceberg." she told him.

With this information Jack was very interested in what the lady had to say. "Do you remember a lady named Rose? Something about a lady that I saw in a magazine. Her name is Rose Dawson. Was she my wife or sister or something? I have a met a lady by the name of Ruth. She says that she is Rose's mother and that I should not have any contact with Rose. Things had not been going that good between us.

Molly knew Ruth and knew of her deceitful ways. She knew that Ruth would do anything to stop Jack and Rose from being together and Jack needed to know the truth. "Jack, you and Rose were a couple . You were young and in love. Ruth and a man named Caledon Hockley did not approve of you. Cal was Ruth's fiancée and considered her to be her property. Did you say that you saw a picture of Rose in a magazine?" she asked.

"Yes and Ruth and her husband said that it was Ruth's daughter Rose."

"Is Ruth married now? She was not married when she was on the Titanic. Ruth was her meal ticket. Jack, one thing I do know though, is that if you saw that picture and recognized Rose there is a good chance that Cal will see them. I think that he will do anything to get Rose back and that her life could be in danger." Molly told him.

Jack knew what she was saying was right. He needed to go to California and see the lady that he remembered as Rose and make sure that Caledon Hockley would not already be there.

Ruth and Bill had finally arrived in California. With a lot of research, they decided to open a small store just down the street from one of the larger studios. Ruth found the work very hard and had not had a day off in weeks. But still everyday she made it a point to see Rose. Rose and her mother were finally starting to become friends once again.

Cal had been nothing but a gentleman to Rose and Ruth thought that finally Rose and Cal were becoming a couple once again. Cal was taking Rose for a ride" is what Bill thought. 'He is no longer sick and he could easily go home. He is trying to get her back.' he thought.

Meanwhile Rose was happy that she and her mother were once again friends. She had learned that her mother had changed quite a bit. But once in a while her old self would show. She was happy working making movies, but needed to get rid of Cal.

Rose was well aware of the fact that Cal no longer needed her help. He had healed by now and needed to get home. But she didn't know how to get rid of him. So she spent as little a time at her home as possible. Then came the night that he was at her mother's store 'for a visit' as he said. But she knew he was back in his own world. He was going to try to control her once again. She did not want that and told her mother "I know that you still think Cal is a good catch, but I am not interested in what he says or does. Do not make him feel welcome in your home or I will discontinue my visits."

This was the worst thing that Rose could have said to Rose. Ruth truly loved her daughter. She had missed her terribly when she thought that Rose had died and she would do anything to stop that from happening again. She promised Rose that he would be told not to come again unless invited in a clear and precise way.

That evening as Ruth got ready for bed she spoke to her husband Bill. "There is no way that I am going to ever lose my Rose again Bill. She doesn't want him to be part of her life. If I have to chose between Rose and Cal I will chose Rose. Tomorrow I am going to tell Rose about Jack. I hope that she will forgive me for not telling her right away." she told him.

The next evening Rose came over after work and was glad to see that Cal was not there at the store. As she took a seat in the back room with her mother she could see that her mother had something on her mind.

Ruth took a seat next to her daughter and took her hand "Rose I have not told you something. I am truly sorry that I didn't tell you right away. Oh my old self came through and I hate myself for it. But something happened on the way out to California the second time."

Rose watched her mother and wondered what had happened . She looked at her mother and gave her the motion to go on.

Ruth cleared her throat and told her "Just outside of Chicago Bill and I ran into Jack Dawson. He has no memory but had seen your picture and thought you looked familiar. He was on his way to California to see you. I actually thought that he would be here by now." she told her daughter.

Rose nearly cried out and then the tears came 'Jack was alive? Where?" she was going to find him.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know where he is. After we spoke he left. I did tell him that he came from Chippewa Falls. Perhaps you could contact the town." Ruth told her.

"Mother you know, I thought that you might have changed, but now you are back to your old ways. Why didn't you tell me?" she shouted at her.

"Rose, I don't know why I didn't tell you. He has lost his memory and didn't even know his real name. If he hadn't been drawing some pictures, I wouldn't have been sure that it was him. But, now, I know better and will help you find him if you wish." Ruth told her daughter with genuine tears in her eyes.

"Oh stop those tears. You have done something terrible once again. If Jack is gone and I can't find him, I will never forgive you. " she shouted and ran out the door.

As Rose caught her breath, she calmed down. She needed a phone that she could call from and she did not want Cal to know anything about Jack or the possibility of him being around. Cal was a dangerous man still, he feared. He could send someone out looking for him and that would be the end of the man that she had always loved.

She walked back into her mother's apartment and confronted her once again. "If you really mean this then this is what I am going to do. I want to call to Jack's town and talk to the police. Perhaps they could contact Jack and then he could call me here." she proposed to her mother.

Ruth was glad to see that Rose trusted her at least a little. "Of course you can. The call will take hours but you can stay here with Bill and me. Cal has been told that he was not welcome here unless invited. Bill has a way of letting people know that he means it." Ruth comforted her daughter.

The job of making a phone call was once more a long and tedious process. The lines were mew, so Rose started the process. The operator said that the call could not be put through until the morning because there was no one taking long distance calls in Chippewa Falls until the morning. Rose was very disappointed, but decided then and there that she was going to be at her mother's for the day tomorrow.

This was a Saturday and Rose's lucky lady had been smiling on her. There was not going to be any filming done for a few days and she had time to find her Jack. As she came home she found Cal pacing back and forth across the floor. "I have been worried about you Rose. You are so late."

Rose looked up at him and said "I had some late filming today and I stopped and had supper at my mother's house. We need to get a telephone, then I could have called you and let you know." she told him as casually as possible.

Cal knew that something was going on. Something that Rose did not want him to know. Ruth and Bill had been friendly to him the last few days and without warning told him that he could not stop by unless he was invited. 'Indeed he thought."

One of the men who had been assigned to watch Rose had followed her to her mother's house. He had seen her leave for a moment and then go back into the house. He could not hear what was said, but Rose had stayed for over an hour and then gone right home. He would report this activity to Cal in the morning once Rose left for work the next day.

Rose was getting sick of Cal hanging around. He was back to his normal self and had no reason to stay there. She thought of saying something, but decided that she would wait to hear from Chippewa Falls. She should hear the next day.

Early the next morning Rose got up early to go to her mother's. Cal heard her and had come into the kitchen. """You are up early this morning. Are they filming even on the weekends this early?" he asked her.

Rose was not sure what to say, she needed to get going. But if Cal checked the studio he would know that she had lied. If Cal caught her in a lie she knew that he would get even with her at all cost. So she said "No I have nothing to do at the studio today. My mother needs some help at the store and I am going over there to work."

Cal looked at Rose trying to study her face. Something was going on and he knew it. But he told her "What time will you be home?"

"Oh Cal don't wait for me, I have no idea how long I will be. This could take hours." she told him.

As Rose left for her mother's Cal wanted to follow her. But Bill had made it quite clear to him that he was not welcome at his house unless he was invited. Something about Bill worried him. Bill was not someone to take lightly Cal was sure of it.

As Rose sat next to the phone for hours, the operator did her job reaching the Chippewa Falls police department. Donnie Parks had been sitting at his desk doing some paperwork when the call came in. He could not believe his ears. It was the lady that Jack had spoken about so many times. She had found out that Jack was still alive and wanted to reach him. She left her phone number with him. Within a few minutes Donnie was in the police car headed over to the Dawson farm.

Jack had just finished doing some work in the barn when he heard the patrol car pull up. He looked and smiled at his friend Donnie. As Donnie came almost running over to him Jack knew that something had happened.

As Donnie caught his breath he smiled at Jack. "Jack I just got a long distance call from California. There is a lady that would like to speak to you. Her name is Rose Dawson."

Jack nearly jumped when he heard this. He went with his friend to the police station and started the long process of placing a call to the phone number that Rose had left with Donnie. Finally the phone rang back and Jack picked up the phone. On the line was Rose and he didn't remember a thing about her.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose was very excited to hear the voice of Jack once again. He sounded a little different over the phone. But it was him. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him all about himself. He could not remember a thing and was now living in his hometown. She wanted to go right to him but could not. She had two more weeks of filming that needed to be done before she could take a train out to see him.

Rose hung up promising Jack that she was going to be going out to meet with him in two weeks Ruth could not stand the thought of her daughter riding on a train all the way to Wisconsin . This was not a safe thing for Rose or a lady like thing to do either. Jack had no memories of his past and may have changed. She insisted on coming with her.

Bill was not about to let his wife Ruth and step daughter Rose travel over a thousand miles on a train by themselves either. This time he was going to close his shop and go with them. He had only met Jack Dawson for a few minutes. His first impression was that he was a good man, but one never knew. The train would make many stops along the way. Some of the places that the train would stop at would be dangerous. When Rose finally was able to leave for Chippewa Falls her mother and Bill were with her.

The ride was long and very hot. As they arrived at the train depot, Rose saw Jack standing there on the platform. Jack was looking for Rose and her mother diligently . As he saw the woman who had told him his real name, he looked and saw the lady Rose that he had seen in the magazine. She was a beautiful woman but he still had no memory of her at all.

Ruth stood there and watched as Rose and Jack met once more. Bill took her arm and said "She has to find herself Ruth. She and Jack have their own life to live and we have ours."

As Rose approached the home that Jack had made for himself, she was impressed. The home was small but large enough for him. The home could be added to with ease and the large front porch made the house welcoming. As she and her mother and Bill went into the house, Rose felt at home immediately. Something about the home spoke of Jack. His pictures his smell everything was a part of him.

He had a separate room and a loft for them to stay in and Rose made herself at home. As she came downstairs she found Jack standing at the stove cooking some corn chowder. He was using the food that he had grown in his garden. He was proud of the food that he had grown.

As Jack sat down he told them of his life. "I woke up in a lifeboat with no memory at all. The people on the lifeboat had pulled me from the water moments before I should have drowned. They could tell by my clothes that I had been a third class passenger. The men on the Carpathia tried in vain to find someone who knew me. It was assumed that my family had died. I spent the next three months in the hospital almost losing my right foot. The doctors had told me that they thought that I was going to get my memory back, but that never happened."

Rose went over to Jack and took his hand. "You and I met on the Titanic. We became very close and we had made plans to do many things once the ship docked in New York. But the ship sank and I thought that you had died. When I released my hands from yours you went under. I never saw you again . I cried for a while and then was rescued by a lifeboat. On the Carpathia I never saw you. But once I landed in New York I went to California and became an actress. You taught me to live each day like it was your last and I have lived by that ever since." she told him.

As the days went by Ruth could see that Rose and Jack were becoming a couple once again. For the first time since she could remember Rose appeared to be happy. She sang as she did the dishes and laughed as she learned to milk Jack's cow. As they sat out on the front porch, the conversations were pleasant. Jack was not such a bad man after all and she was happy for Rose.

One morning about a week later Bill told Ruth that he was going to go out and talk to the local shop keeper. Bill was always interested in other stores and what they did with their merchandise and exchange ideas between each other. As he sat out on the front porch of the store he found the shop keeper to be a smart man who was selling many of the new things that the modern age was now offering. From his store he promoted electricity and phone service. He had made an agreement with the local utility companies where he kept ten percent for himself.

Bill had a good day and was starting to head home when he was approached by a man. When he took another look at him he recognized him. The man was Cal and he was out for blood. As Bill tried to get away from the man Cal blocked him. No matter what he did Cal stood in front of him not allowing him to go anywhere. Bill thought that he was in real danger when without warning Sam the shop keeper came around the corner. Sam was holding a loaded gun and he told Cal "Come with me. You need to see the sheriff."

As Bill took Cal over to the police department Cal protested loudly. "I have done nothing wrong Mr. Drew. You and I both know that. It will only be a matter of time before I am free once more."

Bill knew what Cal was saying was right. But for now, he knew that Cal would be in jail for at least a few short days. Right now he had to go back to Jack Dawson's farm and warn them that Cal was here. Bill was delighted that the deputy was a personal friend of Jacks. He was more than willing to help them out. But they had to come up with a plan and come up with one fast.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack was out in the barn working when Bill came into the driveway. Bill caught him and told him of the danger that was lurking there in the town. Jack had no idea what Cal was like and as bill warned him again of the man who had a lot of money and thought of Rose has his property was in town he listened intently.

Jack had no argument with the man. He barely knew the lady Rose and her family, but he knew that they needed protection. ?His friend would keep this man call in jail for a while, but eventually he and Cal were going to have to meet. As he went in the house he made the decision that he was going to go into town and talk to Cal.

As Jack went into his home he found Rose and Ruth sitting at the kitchen table. Rose got right up to get him something to eat and he motioned for her to sit down. Rose looked at Jack and she knew that there was something wrong. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked him and looked at Bill and him.

"Bill ran into that man Cal that you have spoken about in town. Cal had tried to fight him and the storekeeper in town had stopped him. Cal was now under arrest and I am going into town to find out what he wants." Jack saw the worry on Rose's face and told her "Don't worry I can handle myself.

Rose protested saying that "I want to go with you. Cal can be a very determined man and without you having any memories he could tell you things that aren't true. He is after me, not you. I insist that I go with you." she demanded of him.

Ruth started to protest and said "Rose this is a man's job and you need to stay here where you are safe.

"Oh mother, he will come here and this needs to end right now. Our lives can never be peaceful until Cal gets the message." Rose told her.-

Jack knew in his heart that she was right. He was there for her and she needed the support. Cal wanted Rose and he wanted Rose and the decision had been made by Rose long ago. She didn't want him. She had made a life for herself in California. Jack wasn't even sure that she wanted him. So the two of them headed into town to meet Cal.

As they approached the police department Jack saw his friend coming out of the station. "Hey Jack. Cal is in there steaming and I cannot hold him for too much longer. When he calls a lawyer this morning he will be a free man." Jack's friend told him.

With that the three of them went back to the police station and entered the room where Cal was being held. As they went in Cal got up . "So Rose, you did not tell me that you had found Jack. He is nothing to you, we were engaged. Please Rose we belong together. I can give you a life. a good life. You would want for nothing." he told her.

Rose looked at Cal (who had done nothing at this time) and told him "Cal, I am sorry that you came all the way out to see me. But this is a closure for us. No matter what happens I am not going back with you. My life is in California." Rose told him firmly.

It was a rare occasion that Cal gave in, but he had done everything in his power to win Rose and had no luck. She just didn't love him and it was a waste of time trying to keep her. He looked at her and said "I concede. I don't do that often but my time with you is over Rose."

The next morning Cal got on the train and headed back to Philadelphia. Rose would never hear from him again.

But Ruth and Bill had their own life to live and they had to go back to their store. They had been gone for over two weeks and people would think that they had gone out of business.

Rose found herself in the same way, she needed to get back to her movie. They were going to need her in just five days and the trip was over three days long. But Jack had not gotten his memory back.

That was when Jack went to town and talked to his friend at the police station. He had talked to him about buying a farm and Jack and him struck a deal. This gave Jack one thousand dollars cash and a payment of thirty dollars a month for the property. He would be set for at least the next five years. If during that time he did not remember things, he would have new memories.

Everyone was happy and as the three friends left for California again they knew that they were all off to a new adventure. Jack watched the scenery as he rode toward his new home. Ruth and Bill had offered him a place to sleep until he got settled and he had his things for his drawings on him. He was ready for the new adventure.

Rose had been watching Jack. He had changed since she had known him on the Titanic. But, he was the same in most ways and she knew that she loved him with all of her heart. Things would work out she knew it.

As they arrived in town Jack watched as they pulled up in front of the general store. Ruth and Bill were very proud of it and as Bill took down the sign that said closed and put up the sign that says open they all smiled. Jack was shown his small room and Rose went to the studio. She had gotten into town just in time for another day of making a movie.

Ruth went downstairs and put on her apron and she smiled as a customer walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruth and Bill Drew were at work when they received a call from Mark Mc Call/ There had been a robbery at their old store in Philadelphia. The robber had killed Bill's son. Life was just not going to be the same for them again.

Once again Ruth and Bill found themselves on their way back to Philadelphia on the next train. Rose was devastated to hear such bad news. Although she had never met him, she knew that her mother and step father had thought the world of him. He had just married and his wife was due to have a baby in the next several months.

Jack had immediately offered to take over the store for Bill and Ruth while they were gone. Everything would work out all right, he was sure once things got settled once more. Jack had no memories and thought that perhaps at one time he might have worked at a store much like this. Somehow everything seemed a little familiar to him.

As Bill and Ruth headed back to Philadelphia something told Ruth that they were going to be there for a long time. Bill's wife was pregnant and would not be able to run the store by herself. She took her husband's hand and told him that everything would be all right.

But all Bill could think of was who murdered his son. Why did he have to kill him? He knew that his son would have not fought him or anything, something was wrong something very wrong.

Meanwhile Cal had just gotten the word from his man. The idiot had killed Bill Drew. He was supposed to beat him up not kill him. It was supposed to appear to be a hold up. The idiot had killed him. Now Ruth and Bill were coming back to Philadelphia and if Rose found out the truth she would never have anything to do with him. He had to do something to fix things again. He was now just twenty miles away, as he had gotten off the train as soon as it had stopped at another station.

Jack was sitting at the desk filling out order forms when Rose came into the store. She was a very beautiful woman and her smile seemed to lighten up the room. He smiled at her as he moved over and gave her his seat. She smiled at him and looked at what he was working on. He seemed to know what he was doing and seemed very comfortable in his new role as shopkeeper.

They were just about to close the shop when once more Cal came into the room. Cal hated Jack and couldn't believe that he was still around. He had paid the doctor good money to make sure that Jack never got his memory back. Now he and Rose had found each other again. "I came here to give you my best wishes for a long and happy life. I did stop at the next town, but came right here when I saw in the paper that Bill's son had been killed. I now know that I need to make my own life better. I will not bother you again." and with that Cal left the store.

Rose and Jack found themselves alone for the first time since the sinking of the ship. Oh they had been alone for a short period of time a couple of times, but now they were free and alone for a long period. Rose hoped that Jack would once again love her . He still might get his memory back, she hoped. That evening she helped him with the books and the cleaning of the shop. Rose did not get home until late that night.

Finally after a ten day ride Ruth and Bill found themselves back in Philadelphia. Bill's wife was now going back to live with her parents. She couldn't stay at the store by herself. The memories of what had happened were too much for her. The store was going to have to be sold.

Bill and Ruth looked around at all of the work that his son and wife had done and approved of the work. The store had been modernized and there was now electricity and central heat along with modern plumbing. Everything was neatly kept and the books were clear and concise. The store was making a profit, not a large one, but it was indeed making a profit.

Bill left Ruth in charge of the store as he went to the police station to find out any information that he could about the robbery. The police detective welcomed Bill into a small room and showed him what they had for information. The folder was not very large, but a description of the man that was seen running from the store shortly after the shots were fired could have been any one of a hundred men. He was about five foot ten and one hundred and eighty pounds. They all placed his age to be between twenty-five and thirty years old.

The police had been busy with who it might be and so far did not have any suspects. This is when Bill decided to do a little detective work on his own. Something told him that Cal had something to do with the robbery. So he decided to look into the robbery from that point of view. He decided to go into the part of town that Cal would have gone to and see what he could find out. He was not known around that part of town and would fit in with many of the other man. He was a determined man. He was going to avenge the murder of his son at all costs.

Ruth was back at the store worried about Bill. She had seen this side of him before and knew that he could be every bit as dangerous as Cal could be. When Bill made up his mind to do something there was no stopping him. It was one of the things that she loved about him. But, when she closed the shop and had not heard from him, she really started to worry.

At this time Ruth had no way of knowing that Bill was now following a man. He was following the man that he thought might have been that murdered his son. He was going to get an answer then and there. Bill had called on a couple of his own type of hit men and they were waiting in the shadows for the man that had been bragging of a murder. The man walked down the street knowing nothing about what was going to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Bill Drew was a man on a mission. He was going to find out if what he had heard on the street was true. The word on the street was that this man George Carter was paid a large sum of money to rob the store. He had not been paid yet because he had killed Bill Jr.

As Bill and two of his men came around the corner they caught the man off guard. They grabbed him and demanded that he tell them what had happened that night of the robbery..

George Carter recognized Bill Drew and did his best to get away. But the men were having no trouble holding him down. "Perhaps the police would like to speak to you. In this state you can hang for murder." the men threatened.

As they dragged George into the car and started to take him out of town, George started to talk. He had been contacted to do a robbery and destroy the small store . He had gone there with the intention of only doing a robbery, but Bill had put up a fight. He had murdered him in self defense. "I am sorry about what I have done and wish I could do something to change it."

Bill grabbed the man by the throat thinking for a moment that he was going to kill him himself, but he wanted to know who the man was that had paid him to do this. "Who did this? Who paid you?" he demanded.

George Carter was afraid of what the man that had paid him would do. Cal Hockley was a dangerous and powerful man. His family had a lot of influence in town and had been known for their strong holding of people. But, he was going to be facing a stiff jail term and possibly the hangman's noose or the firing squad. As he looked at the three men in the car he confessed. "It was a stupid thing . It should have been a simple robbery and then he was to burn down the business once your son and wife left the building. The jerk never paid me for the job either. He says that I get nothing because I killed the man and the business is still open." he told them.

Bill again yelled and said "Who did this?" in a demanding voice.

"Cal Hockley." George Carter admitted.

Bill Drew had suspected that was the answer. He knew that Cal was out for revenge and that he was a dangerous man, but Bill was not anyone to mess around with either. He had not gotten where he was with gentle ways. He had come to this country not knowing a word of English and only ten dollars in his pocket. He had been a protection expert for some of the more hardier gangs and saved his money.

"We take care of our own people Mr. Carter. You are headed down to the police station where you can explain what happened. In the meantime I will be contacting Mr. Hockley. Umm never mind I want to have you contact Cal himself. My man Mike here will go with you. Between the two of you I want you to get Cal to leave his estate. We will then kidnap Cal and get the answers from him." Bill told him.

So it was planned. They went to a phone and gave Cal a call. Cal was still the hot tempered man he had always been and refused to have nothing to do with the meeting. But, then George told him that he was going to the police. He was going to turn himself in and then tell them the whole story. There was no way that he was facing the hangman's rope.

Cal had reluctantly agreed to meet with him in an hour and the men made their plans to kidnap Cal and force him to the police station. But Cal had plans of his own. If it hadn't been for the idiot George Carter killing the man he would not be in such a bind. As he checked his gun and made sure that it was loaded he went out to his car. He was going to finish this ten then and there.

Bill and his men parked their car just a half a mile from the Hockley estate and waited for Cal to come along . Each man had a weapon and were ready for anything. They had tied George up and placed him in the trunk of the car. They didn't want him giving them any warnings.

In the meantime Ruth was at home worrying about what was going on. She knew that Bill was out to find out who had killed his son. She had seen him and two friends talking softly. When she had come into the room the conversation had ended abruptly. She thought of what had happened to Cal when he was out in California. She did not like to think such things of Bill, but she suspected that he had something to do with the beating that Cal had received. There had been something about the way that he acted that gave her that impression. 'Lord help the man that killed his son' she thought to herself.

As Bill and the two men backed the car into the bushes they kept a keen eye on the road. There was an intersection where they had parked and Cal was going to have to slow down. They would force him off the road and then take care of business. Bill had no problem with killing the man, but he preferred to take Cal alive and bring him to the police where he and George Carter would pay for what they had done.

True to his word less than forty-five minutes later the car with Cal in it was seen going down the road. As he passed . Mike, who was driving the car pulled out and started after him. At first Cal did not suspect anything, but as the car came closer and closer he started speeding up. But, the car caught up with him and struck his back bumper. The car struck him again knocking him around. Then the car went around him and slammed into the side of his car. That is when he saw Bill Drew in the passenger seat. With the speed of a man on a mission Cal pulled out his gun and fired.


	19. Chapter 19

Back in Hollywood Rose and Jack were busy with the store . Rose was now working two jobs, one as an actress and the other at the store. The work was rewarding but tiring.

Jack was getting frustrated as nothing was coming back to him. He had no new memories whatsoever. He worked the store like a robot. He was alive but not living. He didn't know what to do. He was falling in love with Rose, but he felt that he had no right to speak those words until he knew who he was.

Molly Brown had been thinking about the phone call that she had received. She couldn't believe what she had heard when Jack had placed a call to her. He had no memory is what he said. She knew that she owed that young man something. 'Yes she would go out to Wisconsin and meet with the young man. Perhaps she could help him with his memory.

As Molly started the long process of placing a call to Wisconsin she sat down and looked at her notes. She had written a sort of memoir of her time on the Titanic and the horrific experiences of that night when the ship had struck the iceberg. To this day she still had nightmares where she could hear the screams of the people in the water begging for someone to come and help them.

She had sat in the lifeboat trying in vain to get the man that was in charge of the boat to turn around. He had threatened to throw her in the water too. So she had sat there with Ruth and the rest of them and cried as they heard the cries get less and less. It was the quiet that came upon the sea that was the worst thing. It was then that the people on the lifeboats knew that the people in the water had died. So many of the women on her lifeboat had become widows that night. Ruth had thought that Rose had died. Now, she finds out that she was alive too. What a life she thought to herself.

In the meantime Ruth was sitting at home worried sick about her husband Bill. He was not to be reasoned with and was hell bent on making sure that the man that had killed his son was brought to justice. She knew that what he was doing right now was dangerous and she wished that he would at least give her a call. Her whole life had changed since the Titanic. ' Why on earth did that ship have to sink?' she thought to herself.

Ruth's life would have been a much different story had the ship not sunk. She knew that somehow or another she would have convinced Cal and Rose to get back together and with time they would have found happiness. But, she would have not met Bill. He had changed her. Somewhere in her snobby self righteous self he had found the good in her. She had been happy for the first time in her life. 'Where is he?' she worried.

Back at the car the foolish man named Caledon Hockley had just taken a shot at the man he knew as Bill Drew. It was a stupid move indeed. He was driving an automobile that in the best of circumstances was difficult to control. But to drive and aim and shoot at another moving car, with a pistol was not an easy thing to do and he missed. The bullet went into the back seat of the car.

Bill had turned to fire his weapon when the car that Cal was driving went off the road. The car careened down a hill and then came to an abrupt stop when it hit a tree. Bill and the two men who were with him got out of their car and watched for any signs that Cal was alive. After more than a few minutes they all watched as the car was engulfed in flames. Cal never got out of the car. Bill reasoned that he must have been dead when he hit the tree because there were no screams coming from the car and if someone is burning they yell.

As the three men turned they saw that people were starting to come around the accident scene. Some tried to get down to the car to put the fire out, but most people were like Bill and his men, they just watched as the car burned.

By the time the police arrived the car had basically burned itself out. The police asked if anyone knew who was in the car and no one including Bill and his men told them that they knew who he was. After about an hour everyone left the scene. Bill watched as the car was brought back up the hill and saw the body of Cal. His family was now safe and his son's death was avenged. He was not upset that Cal had died he was glad that he had paid the price.

As Bill pulled into the store front he took a deep breath. His other son had agreed to take over the store once more and Ruth and Bill were now free to go back to California. As he came in the door he found Ruth sitting at the table very nervous.

Bill went to his wife and told her "I have avenged my son's death. The man that was responsible for his murder is dead. He had a car accident and hit a tree. The car burned and no one will ever know that he was chasing us." Bill told her.

Ruth was almost afraid to ask but she had to know "Who was it Bill?" she asked.

"It was Cal Hockley. He won't be bothering your Rose again either." he told her and then started to get dressed for bed.

Ruth had a million questions for her husband some she wanted to know, some she did not. But, he was safe and so was her Rose. They would be going out to California once again within the week. All was set and she and her Rose would be together again.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day Ruth called Rose to let her know what had happened. She was sure that her daughter was not going to be that upset about the death of Cal, but she needed to know.

Rose had been at the store most of the afternoon helping Jack with the many customers. It had been a long day and when she heard the operator on the other end of the line saying that there was a call on the other end from her mother she was tempted to refuse the call. But she was glad that she had not because the call was important.

Jack had been standing next to Rose and could not hear everything that was being said. Once the call was over, though, he turned to Rose to see what had happened. Her face was so hard to read, but he thought that she was perhaps a little upset.

Rose turned to Jack and told him. "I have some things to tell you. Why don't we got back into the parlor and talk in private." she told him.

Jack was now very curious about the phone call and locked the front door. He also placed the closed sign on the door. He then went out back where he found Rose sitting in front of the wood stove warming her hands. He took his seat and waited to hear what Rose had to say.

Rose turned as she saw Jack and said "That was my mother on the phone. She and Bill will be leaving to come back here in a few days. It seems that Cal was behind the murder of BIll's son. Bill went out looking for Cal and found him. Cal took a shot at Bill and missed. But Cal then lost control of his car and went down a steep embankment. The car hit a tree and burst into flames. Cal is dead Jack." she said in a soft voice.

Jack was not a heartless man and was truly sorry to hear about what had happened. Cal was indeed a dangerous man, but Bill apparently was no one to mess with either. "Your mother says that Bill went out looking for Cal? Wow he could have been killed himself."

"Mother said that Bill is so upset about his son's murder that he just has not been thinking straight. He went looking for Cal with a couple of his friends. She doesn't know what they intended to do, but Cal was dead." Rose told him.

Jack looked over at Rose and asked her quietly "Are you all right?"

Rose just shook her head and turned her eyes away from Jack. She did not love Cal anymore that was for certain, but they had been engaged and she felt sorry for him. She also felt very sorry for Bill who had lost a son because of the selfishness of Caledon Hockley. He was now dead and that was that.

Ruth went downstairs to check with things in the store. She found Bill over in the corner stocking shelves. She smiled at him and went over to give him a hug. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I want this place ready for my son. He will have to be the owner now. He is young, but he also is a good boy. Things will work out I am sure."

The week went well and Ruth and Bill were going to he heading out the following day when a lawyer stopped into the store. He was dressed as a well to do man and said he had something for Rose. Cal had said that Ruth was Rose's mother. Cal had left some money and property to Rose and he would like to have her meet with a colleague of his in California.

Ruth was aware of how much wealth Caledon Hockley had and asked "How much will Rose receive?"

The lawyer told her that he could not disclose that, but Rose needed to get hold of his friend Marcus Blake at this number. The lawyer handed Ruth the card and went on his way without saying anything else.

Ruth looked at the time and decided to try to make another call out to Rose. She knew that the call would take several hours and that Rose would be at the store by the time that the call came through so she gave the operator the store number.

Rose had only been at the store for about fifteen minutes when she got another call from her mother. "OH I am sure that he didn't leave me much. We were no longer engaged or anything." she told her.

After Rose got off the phone she called the number on the card. The lawyer said that he would be willing to come to the store and meet with her. This was find for Rose and the lawyer told her that he would be right over.

Marcus Blake was a very busy lawyer who usually did not handle this kind of thing. He was a criminal lawyer. But he had gone to school with Byron Campbell and was glad to do him this favor. Rose DeWitt Bukater had been left a very large sum of money and he was going to make a handsome sum for himself handling the will from here in California.

Jack had said that he would be more than willing to go into the apartment while Rose talked to the lawyer. "No I need you to be here for support. " she had told him as she took his hand in hers.

Marcus Blake arrived and took a seat in the parlor with Rose and Jack. he found the couple to be young and friendly. But they each had no idea what he had to say. He smiled as he turned to the young lady and said "Rose, I am here on behalf of the Hockley estate. You have been listed as the main heir of Caledon Hockley. He left you the tidy sum of three million dollars after expenses."

Both Rose and Jack nearly fell of their seat 'three million dollars' Neither one of them would ever have to work. It was like a dream come true.


	21. Chapter 21

As Rose and Jack watched the man leave the store they each embraced each other. But Rose wanted nothing to do with the money or Cal. There were many things that could be done to assist people that needed the money more than she did. She still had the pendant, called the heart of the ocean. That alone had to be worth a lot of money by itself.

Molly Brown had finally gotten a hold of Chippewa Falls and was informed that Jack was now living in Las Angeles. She had some trouble finding the number as to where he could be reached. But finally, she reached the store and spoke to Jack Dawson once more.

"I would like to come out and meet with you and Rose if that is possible." Molly told him. "I am hoping that Rose and I can bring back some memories for you." she said.

Jack was glad to have someone from his life before he lost his memory. But Molly was in New York and that was a long way from Hollywood. He could not ask her to do such a trip."

"Oh I insist Jack. I owe you Besides that I have been looking forward to making a trip to California some day and this is the best excuse I have come up with."

So it was decided that she would make the trip to California. Jack made the reservation at one of the better hotels in the area for her and all was set.

When Rose arrived at the store that evening Jack told her about Molly Brown. Rose liked Molly. She was a no nonsense woman who said what she thought. She had not seen her since the iceberg had struck the Titanic. Her last memory of the lady was of Molly and her mother begging her to get into the lifeboat.

"She was a good friend of ours Jack. She loaned you her sons dinner jacket so that you could have dinner in the first class. In the jacket you looked as though you belonged in first class and not the third class. You were stunning in the jacket and Cal got so mad. He had wanted to embarrass you that evening. But you were the talk of the first class that evening and were a big hit.

For just a second Jack had a short memory. He was standing on a staircase in front of a big clock. It was a strange memory, but he was sure that it was a memory of that night and that he was on the Titanic.

Rose saw the look on Jack's face and asked him "Did you just have a memory of some sort?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "It was a strange memory. I am standing on a staircase and looking at a big clock."

Rose smiled "That is a true memory. On the Titanic there was a large staircase and halfway up to the top was a large clock. You and I met there after dinner and went to a party in third class that night." she told him.

This was the best news Jack could have heard. The memory was a true memory. This had been a very vivid memory also. He was sure that he had been on the Titanic. Perhaps his memory was going to come back after all he hoped.

Ruth and Bill were now ready to go back to their new home in California. Ruth was ready to go back and see her daughter. She was saddened by what had happened while they were out east. But now Rose was safe from Cal, it was indeed sad that he had been killed in the car accident. As they boarded the train for the long ride out west once again they took their seats and relaxed. Bill had lots to go over while on the train and Ruth had some reading materials. Other than that the ride was going to be long and boring. They would be stopping at many places along the way, though, and this time they were going to make a few stops along the way. There were things that they both wanted to see.

Molly Brown had man servants and each one of them were very busy packing the things that Molly would need on her long trip out to California. She was going to bring with her Connie her personal maid. She needed help getting into the dresses that women still wore. But, she was a modern woman, a woman that did as she wished and she was now wearing knee length dresses. They were much easier to wear and easier to get in and out of also.

She had purchased a ticket for a private car. She would be fed there in her private car unless she wished otherwise and would enjoy the scenery as she crossed the country in the lap of luxury.

Molly had just arrived in a small town outside the great city of Chicago, when she saw Ruth. She couldn't believe that Rose's mother was on the same train that she was on and went right up to her. "Hello Ruth what a pleasant surprise meeting you here."

Ruth turned as she heard the familiar voice of Molly Brown. She introduced Molly to Bill and the three of them had a pleasant conversation. But Ruth was not sure how she felt about Molly coming out to California to see Rose and Jack. Oh she wanted Jack to get his memory back, but Molly could be a forceful woman to say the least.

When Molly found out that Ruth and Bill were on the train and riding in the tourist class he immediately offered them her coach. "It has plenty of room and all of the luxury that you will ever need. I could use the company. The ride is so long and hot."

Bill was glad for the offer. The ride had been very hot and he knew that it was going to be even hotter once they get to southern California. As the three of them got into the private car they knew that they were all off to a fresh start in life. Ruth and Bill both wanted to hear what had been happening in Molly's life and why she was headed out to California to meet Jack. They would have a long conversation.


	22. Chapter 22

Bill found Molly to be a very interesting person. She was full of life and said what she thought. He could tell that her attitude bothered his wife Ruth, but he thought that she was a good woman. The lady was traveling all across the United States to help Rose and Jack. Molly told them about her time on the Titanic and how she had gotten to know everyone.

The description that Molly gave of the great ship was very exciting. The trip must have been wonderful up until the ship hit the iceberg. Bill listened intently as Molly described the time in the lifeboat and the sounds of the people in the water. Bill watched his wife sit there stoic and now saying a word. 'What a life she must have had. There were times when he thought that she had no heart. But he knew otherwise, Ruth was kind and loving at times. It was just that as a first class passenger she was supposed to keep her emotions to herself and she had.

Life must have been extremely hard for anyone who could not show their true feelings at anytime. Bill knew that her marriage to Rose's father had been a marriage of convenience and had nothing to do with love. This marriage had been for love and he hoped that she was happier now with him. Sometimes his wife was very hard to read.

Ruth hated the ride to California that bothersome woman Molly Brown did nothing but talk the whole way. Oh she was thankful for Mrs. Brown for coming out to California to meet with Rose, but a ride in a railroad car for over two thousand miles was almost more than she could bare. To top it off she and Bill kept on bringing her into the conversation.

As they watched the world go by Ruth worried about Rose once again. She knew that Rose was now a full grown woman and had her own life to live. But she still wanted to protect her and wasn't sure that Jack was the man for her.

But the years had been kind to Ruth and ?Rose and although almost exactly six years had gone by since the sinking of the Titanic they had not completely moved on. Jack was the last thing that had to be completed one way or another. Ruth knew that he was the key to her and Rose's happiness. Rose needed to find out one way or another if Jack was indeed the man for her.

It was a Sunday morning and Ruth was thinking about going to church. She had not been to church in a while and felt guilty about that. As the train pulled into a town by the name of Hemet California, Ruth and the rest of the group got off the train. They each went to the church that they saw just a short distance from the train station.

The service was a good one and they met with the minister afterwards. The train car was not going to be attached to another train that would take them to their final destination until three that afternoon, so the minister and his wife invited Bill Ruth and Molly to his house for some dinner. Ruth was glad to get away from the long train ride and they went over thankfully.

Dinner had just finished and the minister and Bill had gone out to the front porch for a smoke, when Ruth felt a jolt. The jolt was hard and then the entire room began to shake. Molly and Ruth screamed as the light fixture fell to the floor. They could each see that the house was rocking back and forth. As the two women fell over themselves trying to get outside, somehow Bill managed to grab Ruth and pull her out. Molly managed to get out of the house on her own, but they didn't know where Constance the minister's wife was.

As they were rocked and thrown all over the place, Ruth watched in horror as the front porch of the house fell completely down. After what seemed an eternity the rocking back and forth stopped and they each got a chance to survey the damage.

Constance had been in the back of the house when the earthquake had hit. She was not injured, but her house was no more. The walls had now cracked and sagging. As the five of them looked over at the house next door they saw the house was in worse shape than the ministers. The house had no side wall and you could see right inside of it.

Bill and the minister ran to shut off the gas to the house. With this kind of damage fire was the next worry. The fire bell was now ringing and Bill and the minister headed into town. The ladies knew that there must be people injured and so they went to get into the car that they had taken from the church. But the car was not there in usable condition. The car was tipped on its side. So the women started to walk to town. It was just a little over a mile away.

As the women approached the downtown area there was total destruction. There was almost nothing left of the town that they had been to just a couple of hours before. Molly thought about the train station . There had been no fatalities as far as anyone knew. There were a few minor scrapes among the townspeople, and most of the buildings were going to be needed to be torn down, but the people were safe.

As Molly and Ruth walked over to the train station they saw that although the train tracks were still intact their lonely little private railroad car had been severely damaged by the earthquake. It was now lying on it's side and they could see that many of the windows were broken. One of the men from the railroad came over and said. "This car won't be going anywhere soon. There will be a train coming through in the morning, but for tonight you will have to find a place stay.

'But where am I going to find a place for my wife and her friend to sleep?' Bill thought. 'They were not the only people with no place to stay, though. Many people had no homes at all. But, by some miracle the church was still standing and could be used as an emergency shelter.

Molly could not just stand there and do nothing. She went to the telegraph office and tried to send a telegram. But the lines had been severely damaged and she could not. When she left the next day she was going to send money to the reverend so that the people could get some assistance towards repairing the town.

As Ruth settled down in the church, she could not get comfortable. The floor was hard and she had only one blanket. From the private train car Bill and some of the men from town had taken what they could. But then came the aftershock.

The after shock was even more frightening than the first earthquake. Ruth was sure that the church was going to cave in and cowered in Bill's arms. But the church survived and when morning came Ruth was very thankful to the good lord.

It would later be reported that this was one of the largest earthquakes to hit Southern California . The date was April 21 1918 and Ruth and Bill had survived the destruction.


	23. Chapter 23

As the group of friends knew that it was time to leave for Hollywood once more, they watched in silence as the townspeople began the long hard job of rebuilding their town. Molly had given things to help them out, but for the most part they were on their own.

The four friends headed out in a regular couch car this time. The private car that Molly had rented was not going to be ready for weeks, if ever and they needed to leave. The town did not need strangers there taking up their limited resources. Many of the people had no homes and many of the businesses were going to have to be rebuilt from the ground up.

But it was on to a new adventure for the group of friends. Milly and Ruth had survived the Titanic now this huge earthquake. It seemed that no matter where they went disaster struck. But they were on their way to help Rose and Jack find themselves once more. This was what they had to concentrate on now.

Rose had been at the store Monday morning with Jack when she heard of the devastation that had occurred in a small town just one hundred miles from where she was living. The town had been destroyed by an earthquake. She thought of her mother and Bill. They were supposed to be in that area just about the time of the earthquake. She was worried now.

There had been some major damage to the town and the people were looking for donations to help them out. Rose and Jack looked around the little store. Each one of them counted blankets and then grabbed some flour and any type of food that would not go bad. They brought it to the church that they attended. They each were going to pay Bill and Ruth for each thing that they took. But this was an emergency and they had access to a store.

The minister could not deliver the things himself, but there was a train that would be leaving for the area within the next two hours. As Jack and Rose spoke to the engineer he told them the bad news. "The tracks have been damaged and I will not be able to bring the train into town. The people who are taking the train now are riding out to the next train stop. That stop is fifteen mils from the town."

Jack thought and then told the man. " I know what I will do. I will put my horses and our carriage in one of the cars on the train. When we get to the closest train depot I will get off the train with my horses and take them to the town."

The engineer thought that this was a good idea and allowed Jack to put his horses on the train. The horses were very nervous and did not want to go on the train but with a lot of coaxing Jack got them on the train.

Rose wanted to go with Jack on this trip, but knew it was not possible. She had some taping that was to be done that day and the movie was now in its final stages. Jack would be all right she was sure and as he closed the door to the car he would be riding in she turned and headed back to the studio.

The train ride for Jack and the horses was uncomfortable and long. The ride took them over seven hours. But when the engineer came down to the railroad car where Jack was and told him that they had arrived at the closest town Jack went right to work. The carriage that Jack had was full and he could not take anymore things. The ride was fifteen miles and the horses were already stressed from the ride. It would be hard enough for them to pull the weight that far. Jack looked over at all of the things that other people had donated and smiled. People were kindhearted after all.

The ride to Hemet California was a slow one. There were many trees down and most of the people that Jack met along the way were leaving the town not going to it. Some of the people had nothing but the clothes on their back and a few small items with them. That was all they had left from the life that they had been living in the small town just days before. The sight was a sad one and one that would remain with Jack for the rest of his life.

But nothing had prepared him for the total destruction that Jack faced as he pulled into the once bustling town. Some of the homes had no wall or walls in places and some of the people had obviously been sleeping on the street. As he approached a church he found a minister doing his best to help share the meager things that he had to offer with some of the people of his flock.

As Jack gave the minister the things that he had brought the minister thanked him over and over. Jack worked the rest of the day helping the minister and a few men with things that had been donated. Jack brought many items to families who had now found themselves destitute. But the people were friendly and very grateful for his help.

As Jack sat down on the church steps to grab a small amount of food he spoke to the minister about what had happened. As the minister told his story, Jack was surprised. It turned out that Ruth Bill and Molly Brown of all things had been at the minister's house when the earthquake had struck. They had left that morning on a train for Hollywood.

Into the night Jack worked helping out the people. He made two more trips to the other depot to get more things that had been donated and finally fell asleep under the stars at just past one in the morning. He would stay there for the next week and do what he could to help people. Jack helped with the rebuilding of stores and homes and got to know the people very well. He thought that he would like to go back there someday. As he got on the train to head back to Rose and the store he had a feeling of contentment. He had done a good thing.


	24. Chapter 24

Molly and her friends Ruth and Bill were finally at the Hollywood train station. They were very tired and hot. The weather in LA could be brutal this time of year. As they found themselves a taxi and headed towards the store Ruth could finally take a breath.

As they finally arrived at the store they were met by Rose. She had been holding the store open while Jack had been busy with a town that had been devastated by an earthquake. She expected him home within a couple of days.

As Ruth told Rose the story of the Earthquake that they had survived Rose listened in horror. Ruth and Molly told her all about the shaking of the house that they had been invited to that day. They told her of the destruction and how they could not use the railroad car that they had been using. Most of the items that had come from their railroad car had been saved, but many of the items had been left with the townspeople. They needed the items much more than they did.

"Did you see Jack when you were there?" Rose asked them.

"No. But we left the next day. We could not do anything to help them and we were just someone else that the town would have to care for. There was nothing left in the downtown area at all hardly. We took the train from the nearest town and left many of our things there for the people of the town. It was just terrible." Ruth told her daughter.

Rose was now very concerned about Jack and what had happened to him. There had been word in town that there were several after shocks and some of the buildings that had been standing when the first earthquake had hit were now fallen down. Some of the after shocks were just as violent as the original earthquake.

But Molly was there and she had so many things to tell Ruth and Rose. There had been so many things that had happened in her life since the sinking of the Titanic. The four friends took their seats and listened to Molly as she told everyone what had been happening.

Molly had been instrumental in making sure that the man who had captained the ship that had come to the aid of the Titanic. She had presented him with a trophy. She was now a grandmother and was still living in the same home that she had been living in when the Titanic had sunk. She was living the good life once again and was thrilled to find some of her old friends once again.

"When I got the phone call and it was Jack Dawson. Why you could have pushed me over with a feather. I was sure that he had died that horrible night. But to find out that he had no memory and that he had run into you at a train station. It seemed as though it was a dream. So, that is when I decided to come out here and meet Jack once again. I am hoping that something that I tell him could jog his memory." Molly told the group.

That evening Molly went to a nearby hotel to spend the next few days . She hoped that Jack would come back to Hollywood soon and that she could do something to jog his memory. The hotel was brand new and had every modern convenience. Molly found the people friendly and sat back to relax. She had a telephone in her room of all things and she placed a call to Rose at the store. She then gave Rose the direct number to her room where she could let Molly know that Jack had come back home.

The next day Molly was in her room getting dressed when the phone rang. Jack had arrived home late the night before and was now awake and eager to see Molly. This was good news to Molly. She got dressed and headed out to the store that Ruth and Bill owned and walked in the door.

Jack was waiting on a customer when he saw Molly walk in the door. He knew who she was right away. No he didn't remember her, but Molly was the type of person that you would know the moment you laid your eyes on her. She dressed as a very wealthy lady and she was very loud and boisterous. Jack finished with the customer and then turned to Molly. "Hello Molly. I know that you know who I am and I hope that you can help me get my memory back." Jack told her with a smile.

Bill came into the store and said "Why don't you go into the parlor and have a little talk?"

Jack was very ready to talk with this lady. She perhaps held the key to his life prior to the sinking of the Titanic. But Rose had not done anything that jogged his memory yet. He was getting very discouraged . Perhaps he wouldn't ever get his memory back.

Molly and Jack went to the back of the store and Jack pulled up a chair next to the lady. He studied her face. She had a very kind face and something told him that she was going to be bale to help him. He prided himself in his ability to see through the curtains that people surrounded themselves with. Everyone tried to hide things from others but he could usually see the things that they tried so desperately to hide.

In his drawings he was known for showing the true personalities of the people that he was drawing. He was going to pull on this talent once again and hoped that with his abilities and Molly's honesty things would come back to him.

Rose and Ruth came in and brought some tea for them to sip while Jack listened to Molly and hopefully got his memory back. As they sat back to enjoy each others company Molly took a deep breath.


	25. Chapter 25

"Well Jack it is my hope that I can do something to bring your past memory back. I didn't know you very well, or long but that night on the ship has stood in my memory for the past six years." she smiled at the young man and went on.

"We met as you were teaching Rose how to spit like a man. I know that it sounds strange, but that is the kind of young man you were. You lived your life as I do. You lived as though everyday might be your last. Rose had a very sheltered life and although her life had been good so far, she had not yet learned how to live. You taught her the meaning of a real life. You taught me some things too. In the short time that I knew you you had a profound effect on my life." Molly told him.

Even Ruth had to agree with what Molly had to say. Jack had been what she called a man who had no future. But something about him had been intriguing. He had a very different outlook on life. It had not been the type of life that she had wanted Rose to have. But, now that she had been with Bill she had learned that there was a good life outside of the first class life that she had once used. She was not so sure now that life with Jack would be so bad for her daughter.

Rose was now a wealthy woman again But would the money ruin their lives as they were now living it? Rose worried about the money that she now had. She had been rich and then lost it all and now she had it back. She had been on both sides of the river and knew the bad things that money could bring. She wondered what kind of man Cal would have been if he had not been born into such riches. But then he had tried to kill Bill and he had been responsible for the murder of Bill's son. He was no good rich or poor.

Molly had been waiting for things to settle down into Jack's memory. When she started talking again they all listened intently to what she had to say. "Well, that night you went to our table for dinner. You had no dinner clothes, so I thought of my son. He is very close to your age and size. We went to my suite and there you tried on one of his dinner jackets and pants. They fit you well and with a shower you looked like any other young member of the first class. You were very good looking with your hair slicked back and the fancy clothes. You looked so different, that Cal walked right by you not even seeing you."

Jack tried to picture himself in a dinner jacket and with his hair all slicked down. He laughed to himself wondering what he looked like to the others on the great ship. But he still had no memory of the ship or the lady who sat there. He knew that she meant well and that she was trying to help, but it seemed that nothing was ever going to help him. He was doomed to a life with no memory of before the sinking of the Titanic.

Molly could tell by the look on Jack's face that nothing was coming back to him. She thought of the young man who had been so full of life that night at the dinner table in the first class. He had asked to borrow her pencil and had handed Rose a note. She was sure that after the dinner Rose and Jack met someplace. but she didn't know where.

"You did do something that night, though Jack. You asked for a pencil and a piece of paper and you wrote Rose a note. I saw you hand the note to her. I don't know where you went or what you did then. Perhaps Rose can tell you what happened that night." Molly offered.

Jack had been int4erested in what had happened on that night and was ready to listen to Rose. Something about a clock, was all that he could remember. He had several dreams where he is standing at a clock. He had not told Rose about this, because he was not positive that it was her that had been with him at a clock. But it was one of the few memories that he had at this time.

Rose wanted Jack to remember everything and so she told him "We were done with dinner and the men were going to the smoking room to talk politics. Cal had made it clear that you were not welcome there and you had gone to 'row with the slaves' as you put it. But you took my hand and thanked me for the time. When you did this you handed me a note saying meet me at the clock make it count.'

Jack was surprised by the note and listened intently "Go on." he told her.

"I headed up the grand staircase and met you who was now in your regular clothes. We met at the clock and went downstairs to the third class . There we danced and partied until very late. It was there that I fell in love with you." Rose told him."

Jack was trying very hard to remember anything from that night. He suddenly had a vision of a lady in a first class dress standing on her toes. It had been amazing and he knew that that woman had been Rose. Jack smiled and said "I remember something I am sure. I remember a woman standing on her toes and I am sure that it was you Rose." he told her and the group.

"That was me Jack. I stood on my toes when two men were arm wrestling. They were trying to show everyone what big bad men they were . I wanted to show them that a woman could do things that they couldn't." Rose told him..


	26. Chapter 26

The entire group was very excited about Jack having a memory. But they knew that if they pushed him too hard they might prevent him from remembering everything. It could be a slow process , but he did have a memory and perhaps he was going to get it all back, it was just going to take time. He was a young man and had his whole life ahead of him.

Jack thought about the girl that he had seen in his vision. He couldn't remember anything but her and smoke. The room was very smoky. Yes it was very smoky, he now had a second memory.

Rose had not told her mother about her inheritance. She was not sure how to approach her mother on the subject. Her mother no longer had to work and she and Bill could enjoy their time in leisure now. She didn't need all of that money, and she was going to be more than happy to share it with her mother and Bill.

They had sat down to dinner when Rose decided that it was time for her to tell everyone about the visit that she had from the lawyer. She was now a wealthy woman once more and couldn't hide that fact forever. Jack had not said a word out of respect for Rose's privacy. He didn't want the money. He had seen what money could do to people. he was a free spirited man and loved his independence.

Rose told the group that she had something to tell everyone. "Mother, when you and Bill had gone back east I had a visitor here. He was an attorney representing Cal and his will. Cal left me a lot of money. I will never have to want for money again. He left me more than a few million dollars. It seems that he never gave up on getting me back. So he had not changed his will even though, we were not a couple anymore." he told the group.

You could have cut the silence in the air with a knife. Ruth didn't know what to say. She knew that Cal had told her at one time that her daughter stood to get a lot of money if he died. She had not paid much attention at the time. But, now Rose had all of the money that Cal owned and she was a wealthy woman.

Ruth cleared her throat and tried to act as kind as she could "Have you thought of what you want to do with all that money?" she asked her daughter.

"I have looked into several things that I could do with it. There are a lot of charities and we have the earthquake that could have killed you to contend with. Jack and I brought several shipments to the area and the money will come from Cal of course. It is ironic, he was such a selfish man who never thought of anyone but himself. He would have given those people nothing and I am using the money now for the good of the common man. The same people that he thought he was too good for."

Ruth smiled at her daughter. Rose was indeed generous and it was true that Cal would have donated nothing towards helping the people that had lost everything when the earthquake had hit. But she wondered what else Rose was going to do with the money. She didn't have to be an actress anymore. She could do whatever she wanted.

But Rose was talking again and she said "Mother, I don't want you and Bill to go without anything. You are welcome to any of my money. You can sell the store or not. You can do whatever you want. I have way too much money for myself." she told them.

"Bill and I are going to have to talk about this. We love the store and the people that we meet. Perhaps we could take a day off or something. " her mother told her and then looked at Bill."

Bill smiled. The concept of having enough money so that it will never be a concern again is amazing. I have worked my whole life trying to make a living off of a small store. The work is rewarding and I would like to continue running it. But with some extra pocket change, perhaps we could take a vacation once in a while." and with this he took Ruth's hand and smiled.

Molly was pleased with the changes that she saw in Ruth. Her friend had a rude awakening when she had gotten off the ship. Molly had heard later how Ruth was broke and living in a small house on the outskirts of Philadelphia. She had heard that Ruth had married a shop keeper and people had looked down at her. But Molly had worked for everything that she had and knew what a days work was. Ruth had learned the hard way, but she had learned. Molly could see the smile of happiness and a woman in love in her friend Ruth . She hoped that the money wouldn't ruin what she now had with Bill.

Jack had been thinking of what kind of life he must have had. He had gone to the town where he had lived when he was a child and had seen his childhood land. His house had burned and his parents had died. How sad that he had no memories of them. His friends had said that he and his family had been very close. Now, here he was among all these wonderful people and he just couldn't remember them at all. Molly had cared enough about him to come across the country to talk to him. She was a very nice lady and he hoped that he would remember her one day.

As Ruth and Bill climbed into bed that night they were both thinking of all the money that they had at their disposal. Ruth was at her dressing table when Bill came over to her. "I have been thinking about the money and would like to use it for people who need it more. There are several people who need help out there and we now can help them. I don't want to become like Cal was once."

Ruth agreed with him and she was going to look into different charities in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27

But life was never dull when Ruth was involved. She had so many things planned for the time that was on them now and for the future. Now she had the means and the way to do things and she was going to take full advantage of it.

This new movie business was going big and she knew it. There was more money to be made and it was just sitting there for anyone to make more money. She thought about what she had and what she had once had. The time when she was a woman of means was a time when she was the unhappiest and she knew it.

Then the thought came that she might be able to live a good lifestyle and still have some purpose with life. She thought about the idea that she and Rose could start a foundation. The foundation could be set up to help people like the people who had lost everything during the earthquake. It could be for anything that happened . Perhaps they could use the money to help people get back on their feet.

Rose was now busy doing some more things on the movies. There was talk that within ten years the movies might have talking. She worried that her accent might inhibit her ability to work with the talkies. Although, she had been raised in the United States she had the accent of someone who had been raised with money. It was almost an English accent.

Molly was amazed at the sites around California. The weather was wonderfully warm and the people were very friendly. Her hotel room was very modern and she was able to hire a driver to take her around wherever she wanted to go.

Bill, did not agree or disagree with the idea of starting a foundation. He personally would like to live out a quiet life and run his little store. But, with the money he could go and see his family who was still out east. The next time that he and Ruth went they could go in their own private car and he smiled at the thought.

This store was busy and Ruth and Bill had their steady customers. With the wider use of electricity and modern conveniences, the store was growing by leaps and bounds. Because Hollywood had not come into being much before the twentieth century, most homes were built with electricity and plumbing. They had a store phone and a home phone now too.

Bill had been looking into putting ceiling fans in his store. It was oppressively hot in Hollywood most of the year and food went bad quickly. He was looking into different kinds of ways to keep things cool and made good use of the ice man. Now, that he had some extra money he had read of a new invention that could modernize his store for years to come. There was a thing called a Kelvinator. The ads said that you could control the temperature of the inside of a box with the use of electricity. That is what he wanted with the extra money.

Ruth saw Bill looking at the magazines and found the concept of a Kelvinator. She was very hot once again and the summer had just barely started. Anything to help keep the food that they sold for spoiling would be a good investment. She smiled as Bill started the process of making a call to the manufacturer.

Jack was now trying to do something with his life. The passion he had for drawing pictures of people was his real love. He would spend hours on the beaches near their home drawing people and their families. The money wasn't enough to make him a rich man, but he did all right and would soon be able to afford a place of his own. He didn't need much . All he wanted was a roof over his head and a pillow to lay his head on.

Sometimes it is the simplest thing that causes a bell to ring. Jack had been on the beach on a hot afternoon. He had spent most of the morning working in the store with Bill and Ruth and had gone to the beach to relax. He was sitting on a group of rocks drawing a family who was out in the water when some sea gulls flew up suddenly into the air.

The noise startled him and he dropped his pencil. As he went to pick the pencil up he looked once again at the drawing and had a vision. This was a vision of a lady sitting at a bar. He was sure that the lady was in Paris. Her clothes were all moth eaten and she looked as though she had a rough life. He saw himself drawing the picture and knew that he was having another memory. But this was a new one. He needed to ask Molly if she knew whether or not he had ever been in Paris.

As Jack went over to Molly's hotel he went upstairs. There he knocked on the door and Molly answered the door with a smile. He went in and asked her "Do you know whether or not I ever went to Paris and did some drawings?" he asked.

"Yes you did Jack. You used to carry a book with you and you showed me your drawings. Did you have a memory?"

"I saw a lady at a bar with very old moth eaten clothes on. She seemed so sad." he told her.

"That is one of the drawings that you showed me. She used to sit at that bar every night waiting for her boyfriend to come home. She sat there every night you told me." she said.

Jack began to think. He had always been interested in Paris and thought that he might have wanted to go back there. He thanked Molly and the two of them went back to Bill and Ruth's for supper. Jack couldn't wait to tell Rose what he had remembered.


	28. Chapter 28

Bill finally heard from the man who had invented a new thing that would keep much of his food from spoiling for days even in the very hot weather. It offered something that was brand new and to be bale to offer ice cold drinks on hot days would be something that could become very popular among people in southern California.

Bill had reached the office where the Kelvinator was now being built and made an appointment to meet with the man. Because of the transportation issues and Bill's inability to be sure when he could arrive in Detroit Michigan. That was where the main plant was and Bill wanted to look into this new invention thoroughly before he made a purchase.

When Ruth came downstairs that morning she could hear Bill on the phone. He sounded very excited and was talking to someone about a Kelvinator. She had seen the magazine that Bill had been looking at and knew that Bill was now serious about purchasing this new thing that would keep things cold with the use of electricity and not ice. She thought that it was a good investment especially since here in southern California the ice melted very quickly.

As Bill hung up the phone he smiled at Ruth. "I have just talked to a man in Detroit, Michigan who has a new thing they have named the Kelvinator . The box is made of porcelain on the inside and can keep things cold and unspoiled for days. It uses electricity and can be used in the home or in a store such as ours." he told her with a smile.

Ruth knew that when Bill got something into his head there was no changing his mind. She agreed with him, though, and thought that the Kelvinator could be a good investment. She also thought that it was a good idea that Bill go out there and learn about the new invention in person before ordering one to be delivered all the way to California.

Rose had been busy at the movie studio most of the day and was very tired when she dragged herself over to Bill and her mother's store. As she took a seat she could see that Bill was preparing to leave for somewhere. She smiled up at her step father and asked him "What is up Bill? Are you going somewhere.?"

Bill smiled at Rose and told her "Yes as a matter of fact I plan on leaving early tomorrow morning on the train. I am going to Detroit Michigan to look at something that has been invented that I am very interested in. " With that he handed Rose the magazine that he had found the ad in.

Rose looked down and saw the new add for the Kelvinator. If it worked it would indeed be a good thing for the store. Ice was messy and was always running out. With the use of electricity there would be no need for ice and the food would stay good much longer. "This looks very interesting to me. The days are hot here and If there could be a way to keep your food good, the purchase would be well worth the money." she told him with a smile.

Bill smiled at Rose and said "That is why I am going all the way there in person. I don't want to buy something this new without seeing it and learning how it works. I plan on leaving in the morning and will let everyone know what I think as soon as I meet with the inventor.

When Jack had gotten back to the store after a day at the beach, he looked at the new invention. This sounded almost too good to be true. If this invention could work this could become a normal household item. "I wish you luck and I do hope that it works."

The next morning Jack gave Bill a ride to the train depot and watched as his train left. The ride was going to take about five days and he had insisted on going in a regular car, but did take a cabin for privacy.

Ruth was going to miss her husband . She was used to him being around all the time now. They had a good marriage, but this was a chance to have one of the first working Kelvinators in town and it could bring their store a lot of business. She kept herself busy for the next few days working at the store. She was surprised at how happy she was to have Jack there to help her. Jack was a good worker "Thank you Jack for helping me out more while Bill is gone. There is just too much work for just one person. Thank you again." Ruth told him.

Jack was pleased to hear Ruth say that to him. Ruth had not been rude to him, but he had never felt that she approved completely of him and Rose getting back together. He finally saw a glimmer of hope with her and he was pleased.

Bill had been on the train for over five days when he finally reached Detroit, Michigan. The train depot was not far from where there was a good hotel and as he went to the clerk at the desk to get a room he was impressed. The hotel was bright and clean and he had a private bath. When he got to his room he called the man from the Kelvinator company and made an appointment for the next day to meet with him.

The next day as Bill met with the man who had first invented the Kelvinator Nathanial Wales. Bill was very impressed with the work that the company was doing and could see that there were many plans for improved models. But the Kelvinator did work and it wasn't very loud. There was a motor but it turned on automatically during the day and night keeping it at whatever temperature you set it /

Bill made a deal for three machines and promised that he would keep in contact. He would talk to Ruth about it but he was thinking of adding the sale of the Kelvinator to his store. As he called Ruth that evening to tell her that the deal was complete he waited for the operator to call back. He told the operator that it didn't matter what time it was he would take the call.

The trip ended on a good note and Bill found himself on his way back to LA in three days. In one of the railroad cars were his two new Kelvinators.


	29. Chapter 29

Bill had not made it too far into his trip and was taking a nap as they rode the long open field of Kansas. They had just made a stop and the train did not have another stop when Bill saw the scariest sight he had ever seen.

Not far from the train, no more than 1/4 of a mile away was a tornado. He could hear the roar of the wind even while inside of the noisy railroad car. The tornado had touched down and was going alongside of them nearly. The train stopped immediately and everyone was told to get off the train and get under the car. The train was heavy and would protect them from the danger possibly.

The noise of the tornado was deafening and then the hail came. The hail must have had some rocks that were the size of a medium sized rick and as they hit the train Bill could hear some glass breaking. But then the twister went over them. The train rocked and threatened to go of f it's tracks, but it did not.

Within a matter of a few minutes the noise and the hail had stopped. As Bill and the other passengers crawled out from underneath the train they looked at the damage. The train appeared to be fine and other than the passengers being dirty and scared everyone had escaped unharmed. But, Bill went to his car to see how the new Kelvinators had survived the action.

As the conductor brought Bill to his merchandise, they went to the railroad car and opened the door. There in the car the Kelvinators were on their side and liquid was flowing from both of them. Bill knew that his merchandise was no longer any good. The next station was three hours away and Bill rode along very disheartened. He was going to have to try and contact the company once again and see if they would send two new machines out. There was little insurance and he would have to send them the money through the bank.

As Bill made the call to Michigan, he thought of his Ruth. He waited and waited and then placed a telegram to the company. He knew that would probably be faster than a phone call. Sure enough, the telegram came through and two new Kelvinators would be on their way to Bill the next day. That was then that he sent Ruth a telegram telling her what had happened.

Ruth had been at the store with Jack. They had moved things around so the new Kelvinator would have a good place in the store. She wanted the customer to see it and to use it. So it was going to be placed right next to the cash register. She was getting ready for the store to close when the man with the telegram came in. She opened the telegram nervously and read what had happened, She didn't care that the Kelvinators would be late. She was just glad to know that Bill was all right. 'A tornado of all things' she thought to herself.

The next morning Ruth sent Jack to the telegraph office and the bank to get the money for the two new machines that she needed to buy now. The machines were costing them twice what they had expected. But BIll had already signed up the insurance claim and that was in the works. Ruth just had to keep in mind that her Bill could have been killed, yet he was all right.

The time in the small town in Kansas slowed Bill down a day, but he was on his way to California the next day and sat back and relaxed for the long ride ahead. The rest of the ride was uneventful and as he arrived at the train station he was glad to see the old hometown. He called the store and Jack came out to pick him up.

Rose had been working on another picture and was working fourteen hour days. She worked six days a week and was very tired. Hearing the news about Bill had been very frightening and she was glad when she got to the store that night Bill was there. She was very interested in the new system that Bill had bought. She was sure that if the Kelvinator proved to work she would want one herself. She hated the ice and how it melted. Sometimes when she got home the ice had melted so quickly that there was a huge puddle on her kitchen floor. This was supposed to get rid of that problem.

Molly was still there in Hollywood and had been speaking to some movie producers about the possibility of doing a movie about the sinking of the Titanic. "We have plenty of survivors around who would be willing to give you their first hand accounts." But so far she had no luck.

That evening she was invited to Bill and Ruth's for dinner. Molly knew that she was going to have to go back to her home in New York soon and Jack still had not gotten his memory back. She had told Jack everything that she knew about him and it hadn't seemed to work.

It was going to be a big meal this evening. Bill had gotten back safely and Molly was going to be there along with Jack and Rose. As everyone sat down at the table to eat Jack thought that the sight was something familiar once again. As he looked around the table he had a flash of a vision . It was Molly Ruth Cal and Rose all sitting together at another table. They were all dressed formally and so wasn't he. Jack was remembering the supper on the Titanic and he knew it. As the dinner progressed more memories came back to Jack.

Everyone was sitting around the table and just talking about everyday things, but Jack was getting flooded with memories. He thought of his mother and father and their farm. He saw where he had lived and remembered the night that they had died. He remembered Farbrizio and his time in Paris.

Jack finally had a chance to join in on the lively conversation and announced. "I have just gotten a lot of my memory back. It has not returned completely, but I am being flooded with images . I remember a friend named Farbrizio and my trip to Paris."

This was the best news anyone at the table could receive. They had all sincerely hoped that Jack would get his memory back and it had. Anything that came back from now on would just be bonus. Everyone gave him a hug and Rose held his hand tightly for the rest of the evening.


	30. Chapter 30

This was truly a time for celebration. Jack had been without his memory and each and everyone knew that now he could move on. Rose wondered what he was thinking. She loved him with all her heart, but had not wanted to do anything that would make him not remember things that had happened to him before they had met.

Jack had a full life prior to his trip on the Titanic. He had been all over the world and had seen so many things. He had lost his parents and it was sad that he had no memory of them. But all of those memories were coming back.

Molly knew that her job was done and that it was time for her to return home. She was very fond of Jack and had hoped that he would get his memory back. Now that he had she wanted to get going back to her home. She told him "This is great news and I wish you all of the best. But I think that now you have your memory back I must be getting home. I have been gone too long."

Jack took Molly's hands in his and told her "I don't know how to thank you for what you have done for me. I will come out and visit you at sometime I promise. You are more than welcome to come and visit me also." he told her.

Molly smiled at her friend and said "I just might take you up on that. But I have been working on helping some of the survivors of the Titanic and their families and I have been gone for too long. Thank you all for your time. It has been a great month. If you ever get out to New York please come and see me." she said . With that Molly left the house. She would take the train in the morning and none of them would see her for along time.

Both Ruth and Bill knew that Rose and Jack wanted some time in private. They looked at each other just as the phone rang. Bill picked up the phone and was pleased to hear that his new Kelvinators had arrived. As a rule Ruth never went out to check supplies. But tonight was different she knew that her daughter and Jack wanted to be alone.

As Jack and Rose watched Bill and Ruth head out to the train depot they took a seat on the divan. Rose looked at Jack up close. He looked the same. He looked just as he had looked when she had first met him. He wore the same kind of clothes and his dirty blonde hair was slicked back the same way it once had.

Jack took Rose's hand and said "Rose I can't tell you how much influence you had on me getting back my memory. You were in some of my dreams and you were the first one that I recognized. I remember how much I loved you when we are on the ship. That hasn't changed. The whole time that I have been here in Hollywood I have known that you are the woman that I have always loved. "

Rose smiled at Jack . he was just the man that she had always wanted. They had such a short time while they were on the Titanic, but she had known right then and there that he was the man she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "Jack, just moments before the iceberg struck you and I were up on deck. Do you remember what I told you?"

Jack thought and remembered the iceberg. He had watched the iceberg as it had slid down the side of the boat. He remembered Rose and him moving out of the way as chips of ice landed on the deck. "Yes I remember what you said Rose. You said that when the ship lands I am going with you Jack. Those words meant so much to me."

Rose took Jacks hands in hers and told him "We now have our whole lives ahead of us. We can now move forward and begin our new lives together once more." Rose told him.

Jack looked Rose in the eyes and said "Yes we can. I would like us to become man and wife. "Will you marry me?" Jack asked her.

Rose couldn't believe what she had heard. Jack had gotten back his memory and now wanted to marry her. "Yes I will Jack." she told him softly. As the two held each other in their arms they heard the front door of the store open. Bill had placed a bell on the door so that it would ring whenever someone came in.

As Rose and Jack went into the store they saw what Bill had bought. There were two men from the railroad there and they were unloading a Kelvinator. The Kelvinator was larger than Rose had expected. She opened the curtains to the apartment that her mother and Bill had and showed the two men the space that had been made for the Kelvinator.

As the men brought the Kelvinator into the kitchen they plugged it into the outlet behind the space where the Kelvinator was to go. As they pushed it into the space Rose studied the machine. She wondered how that machine was going to keep things cold. But she would soon learn. As Bill came into the room he told everyone "Don't open the door for at least four hours. The Kelvinator needs to get cold." Bill walked over to the machine and smiled with pride. He was pretty sure that he was one of the first storekeepers to have an electrical refrigeration unit.

That night had been a good one and as Rose told her mother and Bill about Jack and her engagement there was even a bigger celebration. Ruth knew that this was the way things were supposed to be. For once she felt free and happy. She was happily married to Bill, Rose and Jack were back together, and Jack now had his memory. They had a new machine for the store and the life for them was once more whole.


	31. Chapter 31

Jack now had his memory back and the family could relax. The next morning Jack came over to see Rose. There the two of them made plans to have a small wedding and get on with their lives. They would have a minister and Bill and Ruth at the wedding, but that would be all. They knew that too much information could end up being all over the media and they wanted their privacy.

Ruth and Bill were now happily married with no worry about money. The Kelvinator was just the first modern appliance that the would have in their store. Bill found himself quite handy with the new appliance and was pleased to find that many people started asking about how they could purchase such an appliance.

Two years later:

Ruth and Bill were on their way for another trip to Detroit. Each and every year this had become a trip that they looked forward to. The Kelvinator had made many improvements now and Bill had come to Detroit to purchase a few of the new models. But this year was different. He had negotiated with the owner and sales manager of the company and had been able to purchase the items with a twenty percent discount. This would allow Bill and Ruth to sell the items at their store at the same price that someone could purchase the items with from their hometown in California.

At first the profits had been slow, but as time had progressed Bill had added a room to the store that was dedicated just to the Kelvinator and the sale of them. The cost was still high, but with this agreement Bill could lower the price. The average person was going to be able to afford the new appliance. It was now the 1920[s and things were changing quickly, too quickly in the small town of Hollywood and the store was a busy one now. Bill and Ruth now had two full time employees and one part time.

But today Rose and Jack were coming over to their house for Ruth's birthday. She had just turned fifty-five on that day and was seriously thinking about retiring. Bill was still vibrant and healthy, but he was starting to turn more of the work over to the help she had noticed lately.

It was a happy day at the house and as Ruth held little Jack Jr in her hands she smiled. Bill and her spent the rest of the evening enjoying the family. The baby was going to be a year old soon and Jack had gotten all of his memory back. Jack and Ruth had made themselves good friends and Ruth and Rose had now become much closer as mother and daughter.

Jack was no doing drawings for the movie theater and was working on a new thing called a cartoon. There still was no sound and Jack knew that that was now in the works. He was sure that there would be sound at movie theaters in the next few years. It was his passion to do cartoons thought and he enjoyed that very much.

But, for the most part right now he was doing sketches of new outfits and things that the movie producer needed to develop the different movies that were being made. Rose and Jack were now making a good living and Ruth and Bill were both proud of them.

Bill had been having a little cough for a couple of weeks now and it didn't seem to be getting any better. Ruth thought that it was because of the dry air and the smog that was developing in the city. But that night he sat straight up in bed and said he couldn't breathe He scared Ruth but wouldn't let her call anyone for help. After a short time he was able to go back to bed and Ruth relaxed a little.

But the next morning Ruth called the doctor and he came over and listened to Bill's breathing. He was concerned and told Bill that he needed to go to the hospital for some tests. Bill Drew was not a man to be ordered around but he finally agreed to go.

As Ruth sat in the waiting rom for Bill to finish his x rays she worried. She knew by the way the doctor looked that he was concerned about the problems Bill was experiencing. Later on that afternoon the Doctor came into the store and went over to talk to Bill. Ruth wanted to know what he was telling him. She could tell that the news was not good.

The Doctor said good bye to Ruth and Ruth took a look at Bill. She went over to him and put her arm around his shoulder. "What did the doctor tell you Bill?" she asked in a very concerned voice.

"It is what I didn't want to know. I have cancer and it is in my lungs. There are some pills that the doctor gave me that will alleviate the symptoms for a while but they have nothing that they can do for me. He thinks I have between three and six months to live."

Ruth took Bill in her arms and tried her best to hold back the tears. She had known that the cough could have been something serious, but she had hoped for the best and now she knew the truth. The two held each other tightly as they went back into the house.

The pills made Bill sick to his stomach and as the days went by Ruth could see that her husband was losing weight. Jack was wonderful and came over everyday doing everything for Bill. As the weeks went by Bill got too weak to even get out of the bed. At first he sat up, but soon he was just lying in bed. He did not complain but four months to the day that he was told of his cancer he died.


	32. Chapter 32

When you lose someone that you love very much there is a pain in your soul that you can't explain. Ruth had lost her first husband. The two of them had Rose and she had missed him very much. Not to make little of that marriage, but the marriage had been one that her and his parents had arranged. She had been very fond of him but had never found love with him.

Bill was a completely different story. Ruth had met and fallen in love with him slowly. He had been her right hand and she had loved him with all of his heart. As Ruth walked around the store she remembered the good times with Bill. He was a great man and had worked very hard to make sure that everything was done right there at the store.

Oh Ruth worked and worked hard alongside of her husband. She was proud of the work that they had done together. But, Bill's sons wanted her to sell the store. Rose and Jack had also told her that it was time to sell the store. She had always depended on Bill to do all the heavy work, while she had straightened things out and kept the books. It had been a good partnership, but she couldn't do it by herself.

The problems with the sale of the store was that Ruth lived there at the store also. She was going to need to buy a home. When Ruth contacted a realtor she was astonished at all of the new homes that were in the process of being built. The realtor promised Ruth that the store was going to bring a good price also. The store was well known in town and he knew of some potential buyers.

Every night Ruth missed Bill very much, but during the day she found herself too busy to think. There were the books to completely go over and make sure that they were done right for the next person that ran the store. She had to pack to get ready to move too.

But the purchase of her new home, had been a tough decision. There were so many homes being built and she had so many to chose from. Ruth wanted a nice home in a good neighborhood. But, she was going to be alone and didn't want it to be too big. She also thought of herself as a lady who was now in her fifties. She wanted a ranch style home, with no upstairs.

Rose and Jack had been a lot of help. If Ruth had not had them to help her she didn't know what she would have done. But, finally Ruth went with the realtor to a new home and saw the house she wanted. She had in mind what she wanted and this was it. The house was a ranch with a large bay window over looking the ocean. It had four bedrooms and a formal dining room and a kitchen with every single modern convenience that one could imagine.

The home had three baths also. Ruth had never heard of such a thing. When she was a child her house didn't even have a bathroom and they were wealthy. The other good thing was that it had a garage for a car and it was just a five minute drive to Rose and Jacks house. She could see her grandson more often.

After several weeks the business did sell and Rose moved to her new house. The sale of the store and the purchase of the new home Ruth had made the change of becoming a widow once more livable.

Everyday there was something for Ruth to do though. She had joined a church group and volunteered at the local thrift store three days a week. The work was rewarding and Ruth began to get her life together.

Rose and Jack continued with the work in the movie Industry. Life was happy one more time for the three friends.


End file.
